Mizu- chi
by titania2514
Summary: Kurumu Mizu-chi is just like any other girl in Fiore. Well as normal as a girl that was raised by dragons and uses magic can be. She enjoys her time at the guild with her new family until she foresees something she cannot change. Running out of time and with a dark guild on her heels, will she be able to protect her new family and friends. rated T for mild cursing and violence.
1. let me introduce myself

_I was standing in front of a slightly small guild on a hill outside of Magnolia. This was the guild I was looking at to join for the past years of my life since the year 777, where my parents disappeared. It had taken me a few weeks to walk here. I hated transportation._

_My name is Kurumu Mizu-chi, but most people call me Ru. I am a water-earth dragonslayer third generation. Most people think I'm crazy when I say I was raised by two dragons, but I was. Their names were Earthia the Earth Dragon my mother and my father Watasumi the Water Dragon. They were the best dragon parents a girl could have, up until they disappeared in the year 777 when I was 8 years old. I am now 19 years old. _

_I am short for my age. I have the weirdest colored hair in all of Fiore, it's a cool shade of blue with a little bit of brown (thanks to all the training from Earthia, the dirt wouldn't wash out leaving most of my hair stained brown). I had light brown eyes with a tint of blue. I have a strong built unlike most girls. In my eyes I looked like a muscle bound body builder. In others eyes I looked like someone that drank a lot of muscle inducers. I was wearing a long black skirt that all most came to my ankles (I had to hack of the bottom it was too long), and a dark blue button-up shirt that I had to tuck into my skirt. Most of my clothes were too big; I wanted them to hide my big biceps and strange birthmark on my shoulder that was shaped like a mix between a snowflake and a heart._

_I was mostly in independent mage wandering around for the last few years looking for money. Until a few weeks ago, I was home free sleeping on the soft ground (most people think it's hard as stone, it is not). _

_this is my story on how i joined fairy tail_

ocument here...


	2. what happened before

_**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail only oc!**_

_i had come across a dark guild Dark Unicorn, which I had to destroy for 20 thousand jewel. I had taken them down with ease until I got to the guild master. He was tough. When I had finally subdued him, I was almost out of magic and had a few broken bones, I had several scrapes and bruises none were to serious as the broken bones. When I thought he was done for good he got right back up and started attacking me with a new type of magic. I had lost consciousness after that. When I finally woke up I was lying in a hospital bed with a strange smelling man sitting by my bedside. "Who are you?" I managed to croak because my thought was dry. The man jolted up like someone had shot him with lighting. "I am Kage your guardian." He stated. "I don't need a guardian" I said after a nurse came in to help me get water (my arm was sadly broken as was my right leg). "According to these papers you need one." He said holding out several sheets of paper._

_I looked at the paper in his hand. It said: _

**_Kurumu Mizu-chi has to legally have a guardian with her at all time within the next few weeks or she join a guild of her choosing or else she be put in jail by legal rights of the Magic Council._**

_I was speechless while I looked at the paper in his hand after finished reading it. "I am an independent mage; I do what I want, whenever I want." "You are too young" Kage said. "No I am not Kage-san" I said looking at the man, "I'm 20 years old; old enough to take care of myself. I have been for the past few years." "Well according to these papers you have been watched by the Magic Council for the past 2 years. They clearly say that you are too young to be going around independently. My advice before you are in my custody is joining a guild before it is too late." "I think I might just do that." I said before leaving the hospital with my backpack on my back on a pair of crutches._


	3. back to the present time

disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail only oc!

_I was clearly standing in front of the guild I chose to join in fear of the threat of Kage-san. I did not want to end up in that strange man's custody. He kind of freaked me out._

_I took a deep breath and hobbled in the front door. The scene I saw when I walked in took my breath away. This was the loudest guild I heard in all of my life. I just stood in the doorway looking awestruck. In the middle of the guild was the biggest fight I saw since a few weeks ago. I saw a strange pink-headed man fight with what looked like a raven haired boy in his boxers. They were having an all out fist battle where a few other men joined in. I heard a few "Put your clothes on Gray!" and "Fighting is being a man" out over all of the fighting. The fighting keep going on until a scarlet-hair beauty in armor walked in the middle of the fight and smacked the two boys who started the fight in the head. The fighting stopped as soon as it started but with a few broken chairs and tables. This was Fairy Tail. The two men (or should I say idiots) where standing in the middle of the ruckus shaking hands clearly scared of the red-headed Titania I heard so much about. I hobble in the guild on my crutches standing in the corner of the guild so no one would see me. No one could see me, but some people in the guild smelled me._

_Two heads in the room turned in my direction. 'Crap' I thought as I stepped into the light. "Who are you?" said a curtained pink-haired smelled like fire and strangely slight hint of vanilla. Every eye in that room turned to me. I was glad I had my cloak on to hide my blue hair. "My name is Kurumu Mizu-chi. I was hoping to join your guild." I said in a small voice, hoping no one heard me. But to my surprise the pink-head and the iron pierced oaf walked over to me and personally lead me to an office down a hall on the second floor of the guild. "Thank you." I said real small so they wouldn't hear me. The pink-head didn't seem to hear me, instead he yelled at the top of his oversized lungs "OI GRAMPS, YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" "Let them in Natsu." Came the voice inside the room. The two boys left whispering to each other about my weird smell and why I wore a cloak. They disappeared into the noisy guild leaving me here alone to face the master of this guild. I slowly opened the door afraid of what the master looked like and hobbled in with my crutches in hand. I was surprised to see a short man sitting on the desk in the office._

_"A...are you the master?" I stammered. "Yes I happened to be him." said the little man, "I am Makarov Dreyar the third master of Fairy Tail. Who might you be?" "I am Kurumu Mizu-chi, I was looking to joined the guild before the week is done." I said. "What magic do you use then?" the master asked. "I am a water/earth dragonslayer; I have the powers over water and earth." I stated. In turn Master Makarov stared at me like I had just executed his favorite pet. "Wait I'm sorry I must have some water in my ears after that swim I took this morning. I thought you said you were a dragonslayer." "I am a dragonslayer Master." I said with a look on my face, which he couldn't see under by hood. _

_"Oh so you are a dragonslayer." the master said, after half an hour of staring at me, bewildered. "Yes I am for the hundredth time master." I said facepalming under the hood. "Can you take off the hood please I would like to see your face at least." the master said. After he got the fact that I was a dragonslayer. Oh no. he wanted to see my face. I was kind of wiry of my light blue hair with brown tints in it, but I gave in. _

_I slowly pulled my hood off my super long hair I put in a loose pony tail. I was embarrassed about my hair and the fact that I wore glasses to see. Most dragonslayers have perfect vision, I don't. The master just looked at my light blue hair and smiled. "What's wrong master?" I asked, thinking he would make fun of my hair. I know that some people have dark blue hair; I have it much lighter than they do. I know that because there was a girl with dark blue hair in the guild hall. She had a peculiar smell to her, as did those two boys that lead me here._

_"Nothing my child." The master said still smiling. "Then why are you smiling at me master?" I said following his line of sight. It turned out he was staring at my boobs, which I think are a little too big. 'That pervert' I thought with disgust. "Master!" I said slapping him. I accidentally sent him sailing through the wall in to the guild with my good arm. 'Oh no.' I thought running to see if he was hurt. _

_When I saw he was fine he was sitting on the bar smiling real big. Everyone in the room stared at me. "MINNA!" the master yelled over the noise, "WELCOME THE NEWEST MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!" I was shocked. I was actually a member of this guild?! I was speechless; while everyone was just staring at me. Then after a while most people started yelling and welcoming me even though I was on the second floor. I then jumped over the banister and landed on my good leg in the middle of the room leaving everyone speechless. I stood to my full height of 5 feet 10 inches. "Hi." I said blushing, "My name is Kurumu, but you can call me Ru for short."_

_After what seem to be an hour (it was only a few minutes); the white-hair woman that was at the bar came over with what looked like a stamp. "Hi, my name is Mirajane. Where do you want your stamp?" she said with a smile. "On my left shoulder please." I answered kindly with a slight smile. With that she placed the stamp on my left shoulder and with a small pop the guild insignia appeared on my shoulder in a shade of blue-brown. My favorite color. Then everyone snapped out of it like a spell. Some of the other guild members came over to introduce themselves. The first person to do so was the red-hair girl I saw earlier. "I am Erza Scarlet; it is a pleasure to meet you." She said shaking my hand (the nonbroken one). "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Titania. I heard a lot about you on my travels." I said smiling showing my sharp canines without knowing. _

_I heard a bunch of gasps from some of the members that saw my sharp teeth. Just then I heard my name from outside of the guild. My companion Tora came soaring in. she landed on my head out of breath from chasing my track. "Tora you're finally here." I said happy to see the exceed._

_ Tora was a flying cat I found a few years ago stuck in a bird cage of a hunter I beat. She was scared so she followed me for a while. I had named her Tora because she looked just like a tiger I saw in a picture book with my parents. She had strips all over her body. She also wore an orange cap I gave her to hide her giant mass of fur on her head._

_Everybody was staring at the exceed like they had never seen one (but clearly they had. There were three flying about). "Minna!" I said "this is my friend, Tora." Then the pink-haired boy and a blue exceed came over and looked me over. "Oi, my name is Natsu Dragneel and this is my buddy Happy." He said pointing to the cat. "Hi, my name is Kurumu Mizu-chi. You smell weird." I said with a smile and a tilt of my head. "What!" he said with a look of surprise then determination, "You want to fight me Glasses?" he said lighting his fist on fire. 'Oh so he uses fire magic' I thought with a grin. "Sure. Bring it on." I said getting into a stance ready to fight this guy to prove my strength._

_I struck first. I encircled my damaged arm in a protective shield of earth that I produced out of thin air, then I called for water and hit him with it while saying, ' shield of the earth dragon, fist of the water dragon!" Natsu was taken by surprise before he was swept away by a swirl of water from my fist._

_"You're a dragonslayer?!" he sputtered after he landed in the far wall across the guild. "Yeah is that a problem?" I said after I knew he was down after that first attack. "Well I'm a dragonslayer too." Natsu said, standing up with a frown. "So then that means there are two dragonslayers in Fairy Tail then." I said. "Actually there are going to be four dragonslayers in Fairy Tail new girl." a voice said, that came from behind me. I spun around to find the other guy that had taken me to the master standing there munching on a piece of what seen to be a piece of metal._

_"F…four dragonslayers!" I said in surprise, "Who are the other two?" I said looking around the members who were getting back to what they were doing. "Well there is Flamehead over here." He said gesturing to the fire dragonslayer next to me, "There's me the iron dragonslayer, by the way my name is Gajeel if you are wondering. And there is Wendy the sky dragonslayer." He added pointing to the little girl with the blue hair. "Oh." I said feeling embarrassed. "That's okay four eyes." Gajeel said ruffling my mass of blue hair._

tell me what you think of the story so far. i hope you like it much more to come in later chapters! arigato minna!


	4. my past

Paste your docume

_A young mother was struggling to bring a child into the world while her husband was right next to her encouraging her that she could do it. After 6 hours of pain filled pushing, she brought a light blue haired girl into the world. Not having enough energy to recover she shortly passed away leaving her husband heartbroken. He never loved again. After one year with his daughter that he still had not named he began to fill his sorrow with alcohol ("yeah." the drunken Cana Yelled"). After a few months he had not paid any attention to his daughter leaving her for the maids to take care of. Later that day the maids were bustling about not paying any attention to the baby that was now flushed with heat._

_When a maid heard the crying she came to find that the baby had a very high fever. After many attempts to try and cool the baby the baby had an even higher fever than it started with? The maid hurried and told the baby's father. The father just said let it burn up with fever I don't care, leaving the maid horrified. Felling sorry for the baby she walked outside with the bundle and set it down gently on the dragon sacrifice stone. Leaving it there; for the dragons to have._

_After a few hours a wail was heard by two dragons that were looking for something to eat when they heard the cries of a baby. They dropped down from the sky to find a child swaddled in a pink on a stone in the middle of the summer heat. "Why is a baby out in the middle of the day? Doesn't she have parents to take care of her?" one dragon said to the other. Just then the maid that put the baby out there in the first place came and said, "Can you please take care of her? She is very sick and her father doesn't care about her." The maid pleaded with the dragons on the verge of tears. "What of the child's mother" asked the other dragon? "She passed away when the child was born." The maid stated with a crying, "The only people that actually care about the child is the maids, and they are always too busy to care for her." The dragons turned around to decide the matter. After a few minutes they turned back around to face the maid holding the burning child. "We will take care of the child, but what is the child's name?" answered the first dragon. "She does not have a name but the other maids and I just call her Kurumu." Said the maid relieved that they would take the child off her hands. "Well Kurumu it is." the dragon said, carefully picking up the child in her strong and deadly jaws, careful not to crush the child. _

_After the maid gave them everything to take care of the young child they lifted off to go take care of the child's high fever. After they dropped of the stuff to take care of the baby they went to Grandine to see if she could take care of the baby's illness ("What! They went to see Grandine." Wendy said surprised.). When they got there Grandine looked the baby over then healed her with her sky magic. Then Grandine turned to the pair of dragons and said "This baby is very sick. She has a fragile body and will most likely get sick in the near future." The pair of dragons was taken aback; they had promised the maid that they would take care of Kurumu. "What can we do?" asked the dragon whom name was Earthia. "Well there is one way to save the child, we insert a lacrama into the child when she is older enhancing her ability to fight and give her a less likely chance of getting sick." Grandine answered._

_So the dragons came to an agreement; when the child is two years old she will have a dragonslayer lacrama inserted in her to help build her strength to be a dragonslayer. Two years later Kurumu is back, sick yet again. After Grandine cured her again she put the child to sleep and inserted the lacrama into her. Making a weird shaped mark appear where the lacrama was placed._

_A few months later, I was trained by my mother Earthia earth dragonslayer magic and also trained by my father Watasumi water dragonslayer magic. After a year or so they noticed that I was having a hard time seeing; which was unnatural for dragonslayers; so my mother took me back to Grandine who was busy training a girl of her own I think. When she was done with that day's training she sent the girl to bed and came over to check my eyes. It turned out that I was partially blind so she gave me a pair of magic glasses that never broke no matter what._

_When I was four years old my mother came back with a small boy on her back. It turned out he was wandering the streets in rags. After about another two years he wanted to learn ice dragonslayer magic so our mother took him to Aisu the ice dragon for training._

_I was enjoying my life with my adopted parents and brother Retsu until they disappeared when I was 8 in the year 777. I have been looking for them ever since. Before they disappeared they gave me a magical amulet from my father and a beautiful gold bracelet (holding them up for everyone to see). On my travels looking for jobs to sustain myself I came across a group of people that said that there was a salamander in the town over by train. Me not liking transportation I walked missing the salamander that was in the town. I think it was you Natsu when you meet that one guy Boris the fake salamander. I heard it from someone at a café I went to._

_Three years after the dragons left I read in the newspaper that some of the members in Fairy Tail disappeared from their sacred island after a harsh battle with Grimore Heart. So I decided to help out by looking for survivors too. No one knew that I helped out because I was underwater looking. I was trained to breath underwater, but I found no one only the underwater remains of Tenrou Island._

_In the years that most people in the guild where gone I just traveled around looking for jobs I could do by myself. On one of the jobs I took I was suppose to track a poacher that was killing some endangered animals in the forest. After a couple of days I had tracked him to a clearing in the woods. He was not there though; I was about to leave to find him when I heard crying. I traced the crying to a covered cage in the man's tent. When I lifted the cage I saw a striped black and orange cat tied up and gagged in a cage._

_I was surprised to find a cat in a cage, so I broke the lock and removed the cat's gag and ropes. Then the cat ran at me and started crying about how he killed her parents and took her captive._

_That fueled my anger. I charged after the man's scent and beat him into a bloody heap. After that I drag him back to my client and got my reward._

_ I was camping by a stream at night when I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me. I ignored it and then after a while it stopped. Then I heard something in the bushes. I strained my ears and I heard crying beyond the bush. I followed the sound till I found the cat I had saved curled in a ball crying; whispering about how she missed her parents. I felt sorry for the cat because we were almost the same. We both missed our parents. I started walking away hoping the cat would follow me to my campsite. I turned to see the cat staring at me. "Well," I said, "are you coming or not?" the cat brightened up like a Christmas tree and ran after my shadow. Later I decided to name her Tora after the tiger I saw in a book. _

_A few weeks ago I had taken a job of taking a dark guild down by the name of Dark Unicorn for 100 thousand jewel. Willingly I accepted the offer and charged after the guild. Mostly every person in the guild was easy to defeat like eating a mud pie. I had just moved to the next person when I realized that my magic energy was low but I shrugged it off. I went over to the master who was cowering behind the bar towards the back and took a swing at him. Oddly the blow didn't hit him even if I was aiming dead center of his face. I tried again but still it did not hit. He was getting me frustrated. I started wildly swinging like a mad woman._

_After about an hour I was dead tired and I had not hit him once. Then I finally had the nerve to look at him. He was smiling like I was a lunatic. Then I noticed his magic energy; it was strong. 'I'm screwed' I thought as he took a swing at me. I put my arm up like a shield and I heard a sickening crack and I felt excruciating pain in my right arm. I then knew it was broken. With my remaining energy I put my broken arm in an earth shield to keep it as still as possible. Then I called to the scattered water around me and set an attack at him. He dodged it then sent an attack of his own. I leaped a little to later; it hit my leg just below the knee. I knew that was broken too when I felt the pain. I called for Tora to carry pick me up so I could still fight. I had just found his weakness. I concentrated and struck like an eel. As quick as the sea I aimed for his head. He saw what I was doing and dodged. Right when I he thought I was going to strike; I aimed for his chest and finally landed a blow. I left him winded and finally gave me enough time to knock him out. I then went to go collect my reward._

_On the way out of town my vision started to get fuzzy. I barely heard Tora asking me what was wrong then I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. 'Tora must have brought me here after I blacked out.' I thought looking over a sleeping Tora on my bedside. I looked around the room and saw a man sitting in a chair on the other side of my bed sleeping. 'Who is this strange man?' I thought. All of a sudden he jerked up and noticed that I was awake. "Oh you're awake." He said. "Who are you?" I asked puzzled._

_"My name is Kage your new guardian." He said with a smile. "My what?" I said confused with what he just said; not able to process it. "Your new guardian by order of the Magic Council." He stated holding up a piece of paper. "I don't need a guardian." I said turning my head in degust. "Well according to the Magic Council you do." He countered. "I'm old enough to take care of myself." I shouted to him, waking Tora. "Here's the deal that I can make with you that will not anger the Magic Council or you; if you can join a guild of your choosing in a few weeks then you don't need a guardian." He said holding out his hand to make a deal. "I accept." I said with a smile already thinking of the guild I wanted to join. We shock hands and he departed._

_After I got out of the hospital that day I started on my way to Magnolia. It was hard going by foot with crutches. That's how I came to Magnolia to join your guild._

_End of back story_

_Everyone that was listening to the story had listened eagerly. I even was surprised to see that Levy was writing it down. "Thanks for listening minna." I said to everyone as they were going back to what they originally doing. "Wow. I did not know that that was your reason to join here." Erza said. "That's not the only reason," I said putting my hands up, "I also wanted to join because I thought this was a really cool guild that cares about the well being of their members." I said. "Oh well then if you need anything you can ask me Ru." Said Erza putting away the sword she had in her hand (she had drawn her sword after I told my story thinking that was my only reason). _

thanks for reading!

* * *

Kurumu: i thought i was going to die

Retsu: no your not and when am i going to get in the story?

kurumu: very soon Retsu, very soon

who is Retsu wait til the next update to find out! it gets better


	5. night time vistors

**_disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail only OCs_**

_Later that day_

_I had just finished the book that Levy-chan gave me when I realized I didn't have any place to sleep that night. 'Oh well, I guess I'll set up my tent outside in the back.' I thought getting up. I went and returned it and then thanked Levy for the book to read. I grabbed my pack and headed for the door when Mirajane came up to me. "Do you have a place to stay the night?" she asked. "No I was just going to pitch a tent outside and sleep in that." I answered felling embarrassed. "How about you sleep over at Lucy's house for tonight?" She offered pointing to Lucy just as she was heading out the door. "Okay," I said giving in, "I just hope she won't be mad." I headed over to Lucy stopping her just as she was about to leave. "Err Lucy?" I asked walking up. "Oh hey Ru." She greeted me with a smile. "Umm can I sleep at your place tonight? Mira said you would be okay with it." I said, "But I offered to pitch my tent with Tora outside." I said quickly. "Oh it's okay if you stay over but my apartment is small." Lucy answered. _

_"Thank you Lucy-san." I said grabbing my stuff and followed Lucy out the door with Tora perched on my shoulder with her little pack I made for her. On the way there I felt something following us but I ignored it. After about few minutes we were standing in front of her nice looking apartment building. When we got inside we were surprised (well I was Lucy seemed to be use to it) to see Gray sitting in a chair in the middle of the room in his underpants. "Gray what are you doing here? And without clothes on." I almost yelled at him. Lucy looked calm as ever like this happened every day and walked up to Gray. She grabbed him by his shirt that he had just put on and dragged him to the door. Lucy threw Gray out the door with one swing still with a calm face. After he left (thank god) Lucy turned to me, "Sorry you had to see that Ru. They always come to my house when I'm not here and when I am here they usually have the house wrecked." Lucy said quickly cleaning the small mess that Gray had made._

_"Here you can sleep here Ru." She said pointing to the couch that she had pull out to make a bed. "Thanks Lucy-san." I exclaimed while I put mine and Tora's pack on the bed. "Ah Lucy-san, where is the bathroom? I wanted to take a shower before I went to bed." I asked. "Oh it's right over there." She said, "I'll go get a towel for you." I walked over to the bathroom to see that the bathroom was already steamy from the hot water. 'How is that possible we just got home?' I thought walking in. I screamed when I saw that someone was in the tub. Lucy came running, "What's wrong Ru?" she asked looking to where I was pointing. "Oh hey Lucy." Came Cana, the card mage from the tub. "Oh, hey Cana. What are you doing in my tub? Ru was about to get in." Lucy told her getting her a towel as she got out._

_"Oh I came over here to think about something." Cana replied wrapping herself in the towel. "About what Cana-chan?" I asked sitting on my makeshift bed. "Well, I kind of ran into some strange people on my way back from a request." She started sitting down next to me in her clothes (Thank god). "They said they were looking for someone with light blue hair, like yours Ru." I was taken aback. They might have been looking for my younger brother (adopted like me by dragons but taught ice dragonslayer magic by a friend of my parents because he wanted to learn. But he had light blue hair like mine.) "I was wondering?" I started fiddling with my glasses, "did you see a young man about 18 years old, very tall, and had light blue hair with bits of white in it on your mission Cana?" I asked nervously._

_"Now that you mention it I did hear about a man with icy blue hair passing through looking for his sister." Cana replied after thinking for a bit. I perked up a little. "Did you just say he was looking for his sister?" I said not sure of what I just heard. "Yeah the locals said that he described her as being short but with dirt blue hair and had an exceed with her." she replied looking at me strange, "Why, do you know him Ru?" Lucy asked. "Well of course, he's my brother Retsu. We grew up together but he was trained by the ice dragon Aisu. We were adopted by the same dragons but he wanted to learn ice dragonslayer magic than me." I said shyly looking at my feet instead at Lucy and Cana that I sensed were staring at me. "I'm just going to go get in the tub. It'll help heal my broken arm and leg." I said making my way over to the bathroom. After I got out the bathroom in my pajamas I saw that Cana had gone home and Lucy-san was asleep in her bed. I found my way over to my bed in the dark and lay down. Before I went to sleep I gave Tora a kiss goodnight and whispered to God to keep Retsu safe. And I finally let sleep claim me after a busy day._

* * *

_The next morning_

_I woke up early the next morning not knowing where in Fiore I was. Then I smelt the scent of vanilla and remembered I had spent the night at Lucy's house. I got up and took a quick shower without waking Lucy. I then made my way to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. After I ate I crept back to the bedroom to make my bed. When I got in the door I noticed a strange but familiar scent near Lucy. I grabbed my glasses off the nightstand near the couch and looked at sleeping Lucy. I let out a scream that woke everyone in the apartment. Lucy jolted out of bed like Laxus had electrocuted her which hurts according to most of the members._

_"Why are you screaming so early in the morning?" Lucy said sleepily sitting up in bed. "There is someone in your bed Lucy-san." I said pointing to a pink-headed idiot that was lying by her said with a blue ball of fuzz on his head. She turned to the fire dragon slayer sleeping in her bed. I then smelt steam coming from Lucy. I covered my sensitive ears just as Lucy started yelling at the dragonslayer and his cat. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED YOU PINK-HAIRED FLAMEHEADED BAKA?!" Lucy yelled waking Natsu from his slumbered. "Oi Lucy, do you have to be so loud in the morning?" Natsu said sleepily._

_"Well if you have eyes then you would see that I have a guest here." Lucy said gesturing to me. "Oh hey Ru. How's it going?" he said getting out of the bed. He was acting so calm like Lucy was not about to kill him. I was so pissed I got that dark aura that show that I want to kill this idiot. He must have noticed because he looked my way and started cowering behind Lucy. "Do you always do this Natsu-nii-san to Lucy in the mornings?" I said stepping closer to him. Before he answered I shot a blast of water at him that shot him clear through the window that was surprisingly open (not). As he got off the ground I heard him mumble about a fighting me at the guild later that day._

* * *

_Kurumu: now readers lets play a game._

_Retsu: what type of game_

_Kurumu:a lets torture the fairy tail cast game_

_fairy tail cast: what_

_kurumu: who shall we torture first Retsu_

_Retsu: i think we should torture Natsu first_

_kurumu: okay Natsu get your ass over here_

_Natsu: yeah what do you want_

_:Kurumu: can you sit here please 'motioning to a seat behind her'_

_"Natsu: sure 'sits in the seat' hey what is this_

_the lever fell into place across his lap_

_kurumu and retsu: a rollar coaster enjoy_

_comment on this and wait till the next update to see who gets tortured next. arigato_


	6. my brother arrives

_**i o not own fairy tail, only OCs arigato**_

* * *

_We had split up a few years ago after he had heard that most of the members in Fairy Tail had disappeared without a trace (He really admired them). We haven't met up over the years we had separated. Before I knew it I got to the guild. I made my way inside of the guild at sat at the bar. Mira came over asking if I needed anything. I ordered a piece of cheesecake and a peach soda. I was so in thought I didn't notice Erza coming up to me. "I'll take a strawberry cake please Mira." She said sitting down right next to me. I jumped almost jump out of my skin. "Erza you scared the living daylights out of me." I said holding my chest. "What you thinking about Ru-san?" Erza ask just getting her cake from Mira and sitting next to me. "I was just thinking about my brother Retsu. I heard from Cana that he was looking for me. He hardly tries to contact me; only if something happens that concerns both of us." I said looking at Erza._

_"Well how about you go look for him then. You could try to get him to join Fairy Tail." Erza said finishing her cake. I thought about it for a bit. "Your right Erza-san. I should go look for him." I said standing up from my seat. "Thanks Erza-san." I said about to walk away. "Aren't you going to finish your cheesecake?" she said pointing to my unfinished slice. "Oh yeah." I said rushing over to my cheesecake. Five minutes later I was up to go tell the master that I was going to look for my brother. I retraced my steps that Gajeel-nii-san and Natsu-nii-san lead (basically dragged) me down until I was standing in front of Master Makarov's office. _

_I opened to the door and found him sitting at his desk reading a bunch of complaints from the Magic Council. He heard me come in and asked if I needed anything. I told him that I was going on a quick mission to look for my brother Retsu. He told me to take Natsu and his team. I didn't want to take that idiot after what happened this morning but I just hung my head and accepted that I had to take that ash-for-brains with me. I walked out to meet Erza and told her what the master said to my mission. She agreed to gather her teammates. We meet up later that day at the train station to my horror to go to the town where Cana said she heard about you where suppose to be._

_When I looked at Erza's luggage I was surprised to see all of it. I asked Lucy why she had all of it she just shrugged and said "That's Erza for you." When the train pulled in I was desperate to not go on that torture device I tried to run away but was caught by Erza. She pulled me on the train and sat me next to Natsu who was already close to puking up his lunch even if the train wasn't moving. When the train started moving I made a mad rush for the bathroom and started puking up my lunch. When the train finally pulled into the station I had to be dragged off because I had passed out in the bathroom and Lucy had found me on the floor. I woke up in a bed at the hotel we were supposed to be staying at._

_"How long was I out?" I said rubbing my aching head. "Oh about a few hours." Gray said walking over to my bed in his underwear. "Um your clothes Ice Princess." I said getting out of bed. I was already used to his stripping habits. My brother Retsu kind of does it, but he only removes his shirt. "Oh shit." He said going in search of his missing clothes._

_I went in search of Erza only to find her chowing down of a piece of strawberry cake in the diner downstairs. I told her I was going out to start looking around town for Retsu. She told me to take one of them with me. I didn't want to take ash-for-brains because he would start challenging my brother if we find him. So I decided to take Gray with me._

_As we left the hotel with Erza telling us to be careful and if we find any news on him we come tell her right away. Gray and I started asking around if they had seen a boy walking around with blue hair but they all said no. I was starting to get desperate; then all of a sudden a scent hit me like one of father's waves. It was Retsu's scent (imagine the crispness of ice and mix it with a bit of mint. That's his scent). I followed it to the edge of town and knew that he had left town._

_I told Gray to go back to the hotel and tell Erza that my brother had left the town and I was going to precede his scent. He ran off only in his pants without his shirt that was lying on the ground behind him. "Gray your clothes!" I yelled after him. I rolled my eyes as he ran back to pick up his shirt. I turned and started running in the direction his scent was coming from. I called to Tora who was floating above me to pick me up and fly me ahead. We speed ahead and saw that his scent ended at a little cave on the side of a mountain. When I looked inside I saw my brother crouched over a little boy that was lying on the ground with a blanket over him. _

_He must have smelt me at the mouth of the cave because he turned to me without hesitation. "Oh I finally found you after all these years Kurumu." Retsu Aisu-chi said with that devious smile of his. "What are you doing in a place like this?" I asked walking into the cave with him. "Oh I just came here to rest with my companions." He said gesturing to the little boy and the exceed next to him, "This is Saru." He said pointing to the little boy on the ground, "And this is Shimo." He said pointing to the white exceed. "Nice to meet you Saru and Shimo, I'm Kurumu but you can call me Ru for short, and this is Tora." I said to the two next to Retsu._

_After we exchanged greetings (well not Saru he was sleep) we left the cave. When we got to the bottom of the mountain Erza was there to scold me for not coming back to the hotel with Ice Princess. After I got punishment (a slap in the head from Erza) I introduced them to Retsu and his companions. Me and everyone headed for the train with me begging her to just leave me behind. My brother just laughed at me because he didn't have motion sickness like me and Natsu did._

* * *

_thanks for reading this far minna. i see that i havent got many comments, i wont post the next chapter until you do, and there is much more coming up. please comment. arigato- Kurumu Mizu-chi_


	7. party time minna!

_My brother I and walked into the guild to the biggest celebration I've seen in my life. "What's the occasion?" I asked Mira as I got to the bar. "Oh the party's for you and Retsu, Tora, Saru, and Shimo for joining Fairy Tail. The guild was up all morning setting it up for you guys." I was surprised they did this for us? "Arigato minna!" I said with tears in my eyes looking out at all the ruckus and food set out for the occasion. _

_Since I didn't have breakfast that morning; I made a beeline for the food table. They had every type of food made in the Fiore from ice cream to volcanic fire (I had no idea who or how they got that). I grabbed a plate and started stuffing it with my favorite food that was on the table. When I got to the end of the table my plate was filled with chicken, ham, and a bowl of some stew, I also had some homemade bread that Mira said she made, and some potato salad. That was only half of it I got so much food I had to take a tray._

_I had just sat down at my table when Retsu came up to me. Before he spoke he grabbed some of the ham on my plate. "Hey I was going to eat that Retsu!" I said shielding the rest of my food. "Yeah whatever, I need to tell you something." Retsu said sitting down across from me. _

_When he was settled I noticed that his shirt was off showing his rock-hard muscles and abs. "Put your shirt on." I said sighing at him. "Make me." He said sneering. "What do you want Retsu? As you can see I'm trying to eat here." I said grabbing my fork. 'well you know a few years back when we wanted to split up the team, we said that if someone was targeting us that we would look for each other right?" he asked._

_"Yeah." I said sitting up. 'Well on one of the missions I had to stop a gang of thieves in a town I was attacked by a group of thugs saying that they were sent by the guild Dark Unicorn. They said that they were looking for a dragonslayer with water magic and earth magic. I just froze them. I think about know they should be getting out of their vegetable state." He said thinking for a minute. "Wait did you say Dark Unicorn?" I asked surprised that he mentioned the guild I had just beat up a few weeks ago. "Yeah, they had said that they were looking for you a few years ago. Why Ru?" he said confused. "Well I didn't know about them until a few weeks ago. I was sent to take down the guild a few weeks before I came here." I said. "Well they said that they were looking for you __a few years ago__, not a few weeks ago. Before I froze them they said that they would be sending a spy to watch you and me in the shadows. Whatever that means." He said getting up. _

_Retsu got up from the table leaving me to think. I then felt like someone was watching me. I quickly turned around to see that no one was there. 'In the shadows, huh?' I thought. Then I remembered the man at the hospital. 'Kage means shadow; what if it's him?" I thought again. After thinking for a few minutes I shrugged it off. 'Doesn't matter we can take them.' I thought before digging into my food._

_The rest of the day was so fun I didn't even think about what Retsu told me. After I had finished my breakfast Mira had seated my down in front of the stage and put on a show to show what everybody's magic was. I was amazed by all of the magic people had. After the show Mira sang a beautiful song that almost brought tears to my eyes. When she had finished I grabbed a snack of my favorite mud pie. I had just sat down when the room got dark again. I spun around to see that Gajeel-nii had taken the stage. 'lets see what he does.' I thought._

_He started to sing to my horror. I cringed as he sang 'shoo be do da dada' to the audience. I couldn't believe that people would actually listen without withering in pain. I was relieved when he finished his song. I waited for the lights to go back on as he left the stage but the stage light stayed on him. Gajeel walked over to Levy. "What are you doing Gajeel?" asked Levy looking nervous. "Levy, I wanted to ask you this." Gajeel started getting on one knee, "Will you marry me?"_

_The look on Levy-chan face was so shocked I thought it would stay that way forever. She started tearing up at him. (Mira had told me that they had started dating after they had won the Grand Magic Games). Before Levy could say anything Gajeel-nii started going into a whole speech about why he wanted to marry her and that he would make her happy and stuff. "Yes." Levy interrupted him. "What did you say Shrimp?" asked Gajeel stopping mid-speech. "Yes, I will marry you Gajeel." She said crying._

_"Shrimp you just made me that happiest iron dragonslayer in all of Fiore." He said kissing her full on the lips. After Gajeel proposed and Levy accepted the guild partied harder than they did before. A bunch of the girls had gone to Levy and congratulated her on her engagement. Mira asked her when the wedding was. Levy just said that she would talk about it with Gajeel._

_I was back in my corner eating another mud pie when Lucy came over to me. "Hey Lucy, need anything, I'm all ears." I said as she sat down. "Well I and Natsu have been dating for a few weeks now, and I think he is hiding something from me." She said looking concern. "What do you want me to do Lucy-san?" I asked confused of what she was asking me. "Well I want you to see what Natsu is hiding from me."_

_"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked her as she walked away. "Figure out a way to make him tell you then you can tell me. How's 500 jewel for your pay?" she said. "Okay" I asked. 'I guess that's all she has to give for pay.' I thought, 'oh well.' _

_I walked over to Retsu who was fighting with Natsu. They seemed to be equal in power. "Ice dragon iron fist!" Retsu yelled accidentally punching Gray in the face. "What did you do that for Retsu?!" Gray said holding his broken nose. "Sorry Gray, I was aiming at Natsu." He said apologizing; pointing to Natsu who was laughing his head off on the side line. "That's it! You asked for it Fireball!" Retsu and Gray yelled in unison. _

_Before things got ugly I stormed over to Retsu and put him in water chains that could nullify some of his magic. "Come on Retsu time to go home, it's getting late out." I said dragging him to the door. "Wait why now?! I was winning!" he yelped. _

_When I finally got him under control with some ice cream we went home for the night. As we got in the door of the house I saw that a package had arrived. 'Oh, I wonder who it's from?' I thought. As Retsu went to take a shower I opened the box that was addressed to me. Inside I found a recording lacrama with something recorded on it._

_I pushed play to find that my best friend that I had made on my travels had figured out I had joined Fairy Tail. She was a light-dark dragonslayer I had met in a town when I was traveling. We had formed a team after we found that we were both wandering around looking for jobs. We had called ourselves Shadow Wave and were known in some parts of Fiore._

_An image flickered in the lacrama. It showed a smiling silvered haired girl. "Hey Kurumu, it's been a few months since we've seen each other. I heard you joined a guild. I think it was Fairy Tail, right? I think I got it right. Oh I forgot to mention I wanted to join the guild too. I'll be there in a few 'll see you in a few weeks Ru. I hope you have a room waiting for me at your house because I'll be staying with you." The lacrama said before switching off._

* * *

_happy valentines day minna!_

_comments are gladly accepted. next chapter maybe._

_it gets much better. thanks a bunch for reading._


	8. my destructive best friend

sorry for not postiing the newest chapter. i hope you liked the GaLe moment. please read and review. Disclaimer: i dont own fairy tail only OCs.

Arigato-Kurumu :)

* * *

_I was in the market looking for some more clothes to wear (my old ones were too worn down), when an old woman came up to me. "Excuse me young lady there's a young woman looking for you near the river." She said. "Thank you, I'll see to it after I pay for this stuff." I said heading to the clerk._

_A few minutes later I was heading to the river to see who wanted me. I looked up and down the river but found no one there. "Ru-nee-chan!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I spun around to see no one there. I knew that someone was there I sensed them. "Okay come put where I can see you or I will put you in water lock." I warned. "You would always threaten people with water lock." The person said before I saw a flash of silver._

_Before I knew it my arm was pinned behind my back and I was on the ground with someone on top of me. "Ha-ha let's see that's makes 159 pin downs for me and 15 pin downs for you." The person said from my back. The pressure on my arm and back lifted and I turned around to see a young woman with silver hair standing there with a gray book in her hand and a magic pen in her hand adding another tally to her side of the chart._

_"Luna!" I said running to my best friend. Before I got there I was pinned to the ground again. "Really didn't you figure it out a few years ago Ru; I don't like to be hugged." She said sighing at my forgetfulness. "Yeah, I forgot. Sorry Luna." I said as she let me up of the ground._

_This girl's name is Luna. She is 18 years old, like Retsu, but totally different. She had long silver hair that she had pulled into a pony tail with a gray band that I had given her as a birthday present. She had gray eyes that sparked in the moonlight. she was very violent the only way to keep this girl calm is if you have some moonshine rocks on you (which are almost impossible to find these days. But I had asked Mira if she had any handy because we might need it to keep the guild from getting destroyed by my best friend)._

_After we got reacquainted we headed over to my place to get her settled. We got in the door to find the house a mess. 'Retsu!' I screamed in my head. "Sorry about the mess Luna, I'll clean it up real quick." I zipped around picking up the clothes and stuff off of the ground. I threw everything into Retsu's room not even caring if it ended up in the floor._

_"So shall I lead you to your room Luna-chan?" I said nervously (she had the power to tell if you are lying or telling the truth so you had to be careful of what you say around her). "Yes please Ru-kun." She said walking ahead not even minding the closed door next to me. We walked further down the hall past Retsu and Saru and Shimo's room, and mine and Tora's room, till we got to a door at the end of the hall with a moon on it. "I hope you like it Luna I decorated it just the way you like it."_

_The room had a bunch of stars and dragons on the wall that she had always admired in store windows. I had even set up several bookcases for her to put her humongous book collection. "Well I'll leave you here to get settled in. if you want to go to the guild before dark just meet me in the living room downstairs. Okay." I said before leaving. "Oh um Ru-kun," she said before I closed the door, "Yes Luna-chan?" I say poking my head in again. "There is someone else here besides you and me. Who is it?" she said with that devious smile of her's._

_"No." I said quickly rushing out of the door. "You're lying." She called behind me. "Okay you got me." I said. I wouldn't want to be lying with Luna around. She's scary when you start lying to her. She gets the blinding light out and basically blind you till you tell her._

_"The other person living with me is my brother Retsu. The reason you haven't meet him is because we split up a few years just before I meet you, I would kind of feel awkward if you two got close. Which probably wont happen in this lifetime, or not while I'm alive." I confessed sitting on the bed beside my best friend. "Oh well you should have told me that. I'm ready to go to the guild now, and maybe you can show me around town as well." She said._

_I looked around and say that all of her clothes and books were put away neatly. 'Must have used her light speed.' I thought getting up._

_As we made our way to the guild, I pointed out the landmarks that where nearby. The final landmark I pointed out is in fact the Fairy Tail guild hall. We went inside to find that it was in chaos as always. 'oh no total chaos is about to happen.' I thought motioning her to the side of the guild. We snuck (well mostly me Luna just walked she can travel in shadow) to the bar were Lucy was seated._

_"Hey, Lucy-san have you seen Master around my friend Luna wanted to join the guild." I said dodging a flying table. "No I think he's at a meeting with the Magic Council, something about freezing a whole town. It couldnt have been Gray, he can only do a few buildings." "I think I know who. He told me that he got in trouble that way." I said sighing and looking over towards my brother._

_"oh yah this is my best friend Luna. Luna this is Lucy Heartfilia and Mirajane Strauss." I said gesturing to Lucy and Mira. "Nice to meet you Luna." Lucy said holding out her hand to shake. "Nice to meet …" she began before a table came soaring towards her. It hit her square in the face. "Umm Lucy-san you should take cover behind the bar, you too Mira-san." I said making a dive behind the bar. In like two seconds Lucy and Mira joined me. "TAKE COVER!" I yelled to the other members._

_A dark aura enveloped Luna. 'Oh shit.' I thought. I looked over to see that the people that had heard me over all the noise making their way over to hid behind the bar or the stage. 'At least they wouldn't suffer the wrath of Luna.' I thought looking at the people that hadn't heard me. That included Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Retsu and a man that had just stepped in the door. He looked about 40. "Gildarts." Cana Said beside me._

_"Well everyone out in the open is screwed." I said. Just at that moment when I was about to head to Gildarts I heard Luna mutter a spell. "dark dragon hidden technique: shadow's worst nightmare!" I heard Luna say. 'shit!' I thought. The last time she used that on someone they ended up having therapy for the rest of their lives and waking up every morning screaming, and that was a regular person, a painter I think. Who knows what will happen to a mage._

_I made a dive for the bar as the room became pitch black. "I would cover my eyes and ears if I were you guys. She must be really pissed if she is using this attack." I told the others behind the bar. Meanwhile the fighting boys finally realized what was happening in the room. "Oi! What's going on here?!" Natsu yelled as he turned around, he sawLuna standing there murmuring something (He had light his hand on fire to see). "Oi, who are you?" he asked approaching the mage._

_'Natsu it was nice knowing you.' I thought sadly, as she activated the spell (BTW: I was the only one not really affected by the spell but it was scary as hell). Tons of shadows leaped out from Luna like jack-in-the-box making their way towards the bunch of boys. They had a look of pure horror on their face. OTHER BTW: the shadows take shape of your worst nightmare in the entire world._

_I saw the shadows reach out and wrap themselves around the boys. As a shadow reached out to Gildarts he used some spell and dispelled it (only for himself). The shadows began to squeeze around the boys. They fought desperately to get away. It was futile. Then in a blink of an eye it disappeared. In another blink of an eye the all the men were on the ground in a heap with Luna standing over them. She then did her second signature move. "Light dragon wing slash!" she said bringing it down on top of Natsu and Gray who were at the top of the heap._

_There was a blinding flash of light and you heard two cries of pain. When the lights dimmed down both of Luna's fists where getting ready to hit them again, even if they were already unconscious. "Mira can you hand me a moonshine rock please and fast!" I said running to her before she killed them. Sometime she gets out of hand and needs to cool down. Mirajane grabbed a rock from behind the bar and threw it to me. I caught it just as her fist was coming down._

_"Luna, look a moonshine rock, you want it?" I said to her making her stop mid-punch. "Yeah whatever." She said walking towards me and away from guys that were on the floor passed out. She grabbed the rock out of my hand and popped it into her mouth. "Okay minna, it is now okay to come out of hiding!" I said to the people that were hiding. Everyone came out of hiding to look at the damages Luna caused._

_After Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, and Retsu were moved to the infirmary for recover, I apologized to the guild for not warning them about Luna. "That's okay Ru-chan, at least she didn't do to much damage." Mira said looking over to Luna that had secluded herself in a corner with a book and a bowl of moonshine rocks, munching on them quietly._

_Just then I was going to order something to drink when the door to the infirmary busted open. "Oi, what am I doing in the infirmary?" Natsu yelled stepping out. Luna must have given him more damage than I thought because his head was bandaged and also him arm. _

_"Natsu!" Lucy yelled running to him. She grabbed his scarf and pulled in for a kiss. 'Must have thought he was dead.' I thought watching the scene from the bar. "Hey sis what happened?" Retsu said from behind him. "I'll tell you all when the others wake up. After about half an hour everyone was gathered around me and Luna, wanting to know what happened. _

_"well you see the thing is this is my best friend Luna. She is a light-dark dragonslayer I meet a few years ago." I said rubbing my neck. "Luna why don't you tell them and while you're at it apologize to Natsu and…" before I finished the sentence I was had my face in the wall across the guild. I slide down and turned towards her. "Maybe not." I ended holding my broken nose in my hand to stop the bleeding. After a quick trip to the infirmary I came out to get Luna to tell her quick story._

_After a promise of several bowls of moonshine rocks, she sat down to tell us her story._


	9. Luna's history

disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail only OCs

read and review thanks minna!

* * *

"It all started when I was little. I was raised by two dragons like Ru-san. It was just a year before all the dragons disappeared. I was playing in a field after training when I heard fighting from the house. I ran back to find both my parents slaughtered by my half-brothers Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney (several gasps were heard from the crowd. Natsu and Gajeel tensed). I was glad I was hidden in a bush or they would have killed me too. Before my parents died I looked into their eyes and saw that they were proud of them, but sad at the same time.

I hated my brothers for what they did. I set out after them for years to seek revenge. I also trained to stronger than them. I haven't seen them since I lost track of their scent in a town a few days from here. I still haven't given up on finding them, and when I do they'll pay. They'll pay in blood." Luna finished punching the table into splinters.

"Yeah and how about tell them about how…." I started before I ended up on the ground. "Hey no one does that to my sister accept…." Retsu began before he ended up on the far wall. She must have sent him flying harder than she did me because his head ended up through the wall. I walked over to his unconscious figure and took him to the infirmary.

"Please continue Luna before you hurt anyone else." I said with a sigh. "As I was saying the reason why I attacked you was because you attacked me first and in my standards; that is a challenge that has to be accepted. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go back to my book so leave me alone, or do you want to have the same fate as that ice kid?" Luna said with an evil glare in her eye.

Everyone backed away except me. I was used to it. I had trained with her you know, so I was use to eating dirt or wood or even stone. "Luna just gets back to your book. I'll be over here at the bar if you need me." I said walking over to the bar.

After about half an hour Retsu came out of the infirmary with bandages around his head and face. "Ha-ha you look like a mummy." Natsu laughed pointing to his face. That got Retsu pissed so he shot him with a fist of ice. Natsu landed across the guild in a heap of ice. "Oi want to fight eh?" he said running at him with fist ablaze.

A spray of water came out of my hand extinguishing his flame. "Hey." He said looking my way. "Fuck off." I said looking at him with a frown putting poison into every word. I even had a dark aura around me. He yelped hiding behind his girlfriend.

"Lucy, Ru's scary." Natsu whined. "Do the men here always hid behind the women here?" I asked Mira as she brought me the kiwi margarita I had ordered. "No just Natsu, so don't worry." Lucy said looking at me. "What's wrong Ru, you seem upset." Erza said walking over to me. "I can't help it, I just feel like I'm not satisfied." I said taking a sip of the margarita. It helped cool me down a little.

"Why not Ru?" Erza said sitting down next to me and ordered a piece of strawberry cake. "Well I have everything that would make me happy, like my brother and best friend being in Fairy Tail with me, but I just feel like something's not right like something's going to happen." I said.

"Like what?" Lucy said after she had shooed away her boyfriend. "Well, I don't know exactly." I confessed. "Well how about to take your mind off thing why don't we go on a mission just us girls." Erza suggested. "Sure Erza." I said.

She held out a job request that she had gotten. "Good because I wanted you to help with this one." She said smiling. It said:

**Water mage needed**

**Help remove giant sea monster from lake**

**Reward: 5 million jewel**

"I'm up to it." I said. "Good meet at the train station tomorrow morning at 8:00 sharp." Erza said leaving with her cake. "D…did she say train?" I asked paling. "Wait why didn't you ask Juvia? She's a water mage." I asked Erza running to catch up. "Because she's going on a mission with Gray." Erza said stopping. "Oh." I said, "Well then see you tomorrow Erza."

That night I had asked Luna if she wanted to go on the job request too. Her answer was an 'I work alone' punch in the stomach. That night I couldn't help the feeling of being watched as I felt sleep take me to dream world.

I dreamed that we were in battle. As I looked around I saw many of my guild mates fighting beside me. It looked like we were winning when the bad side brought reinforcements which over powered us. I saw Retsu fall. I screamed. I spun around to hit my opponent but was taken by surprise when he hit me making me fall. He said something and rose with what looked like a javelin that Erza would use. He brought it down, and I woke screaming.

It was about six in the morning and I was sweating. 'That was a weird dream.' I thought, 'I hope it's not a prophecy like when I was little.' I thought. When I was little I had a dream that my parents would disappear leaving me alone. I had run to Earthia crying and saying 'don't leave me alone'. I had told her about the dream and she said I might have the power to tell the future. A few months later it came true.

I couldn't control it yet but I would always come true no matter what I did to stop it. 'Just like Charla.' I thought getting out of bed. I still had two hours till I had to meet Erza and Lucy at the train station. I took that time to pack a small knapsack and take a shower before I left. By the time I left I had written a note to Luna and Retsu where to find the money I had left for them and that not to destroy the apartment or I would kill them.

I left the building quietly making my way to the train station. I made it there with 20 minutes to spare. I pulled out a book and started reading. Before I knew it Lucy was calling my name making me snap out of book world. "You're here early. Excited for your first job huh?" Lucy said smiling at me. "Yeah. That and the fact that I just had a nightmare." I said putting the book in my satchel. "Oh, what was it about?" Lucy asked sitting down next to me on the bench. I told her what it was about and that it would most likely happen in the future.

I also mentioned that there was nothing she could do to stop it. "How do you know this Ru?" Lucy asked. "Ummm." I hesitated, "because it happened before, okay. It happened before my parents disappeared when I was 8. I had a nightmare that my parents would disappear and leave me alone, and guess what it did a few months later." I said crying.

I started crying harder saying no matter what I did it still happened. After a few minutes I was reduced to sobbing. I sensed someone behind me and I spun around. There was Luna leaning against the pillar behind me. "So you knew that the dragons would disappear before it happened?" she said leaning on the bench.

"Yes, but I was young I couldn't do anything to stop it." I said looking at her with red puffy eyes. "I swear, I couldn't do anything to stop it, even if I could it would still happen." I said.

SLAP! She slapped me across the face leaving a red hand print on my cheek. "What was that for.?" I screamed at her with anger.

"It was to get you to snap out of it Ru." She chuckled, "I know you couldn't do anything to stop it like I couldn't stop Sting and Rogue from killing my parents. That's okay we won't tell anyone unless we ask. Right Lucy?" she said turning to Lucy with an evil look in her eye. "Y...Yes that's right." Lucy said heeding her warning.

The train pulled in just as Erza walked up with all her luggage. I turned to Luna. "Okay I'll be going now and please don't destroy the house." I said, I got a slap in the face, again. "What was that for?" I exclaimed turning to her. Luna held up a backpack. "I'm coming with you on the job request. I didn't want to be in an apartment with your annoying brother." She said stepping on the train. She didn't get motion sickness like Natsu, Gajeel or me, she was special.

I started to panic. I wanted to run, but I didn't want to look weak on my first job request in a guild. I stepped on the train and the door slid shut behind me. I made my way unsteadily to the seats were Erza, Lucy and Luna were sitting. I sat down and turned to my best friend that was looking at me with a grin. "Please do it." I said turning green. I turned my head, I didn't want to have a bruise on my face, and she brought her fist down on the side of my head making me black out.

* * *

thanks to all the people that made this one of their favorite stories and thank my followers i was a ble to make this story continue. i decided to post a chapter every friday. keep reading minna! review please.


	10. train ride with Luna

heres the next chapter. i decided to add different point of views and not just Ru's point of views. hope you like.

disclaimer:i do not own fairy tail only OCs.

* * *

Luna's POV

'My best friend is such an idiot. What would she do without me?' I thought to myself chuckling. And with that I laid my head back and was about to go to sleep when Lucy sat next to me.

"Um Luna?" Lucy asked afraid I might punch her. That's how I control my anger anyway. "Yes Lucy." I answered pissed that she had waked me up from my nap. "Um about Ru being able to tell the future, do you think that it might come true?" she asked glancing at Erza that was eating another damn piece of strawberry cake. 'Why is that woman always eating cake?' I thought looking at Erza who was looking out of the window. "Well judged by what she said I guess we have to believe her." I admitted. I hate to admit stuff. 'Someone remind me to punch a tree when we get off this train.' I thought. I looked down at my best friend that was passed out on my lap. 'Well might as well get some rest.' I thought settling in, 'it's going to be a long ride.'

Kurumu's POV

I was in that same dream again. But it was slightly different. Instead of me being in the battle I was watching the battle. Everyone was fighting. Levy and Gajeel were fighting back to back covered in blood and wounds. I look around and saw Lucy and Natsu fighting side by side, both of them equal in wounds. I saw many of my other guild mates fighting or healing the wounded. I looked to see Retsu fighting; he seemed to have been stronger than last time.

There was a blue haired girl next to him. 'Who is she?' I thought wandering the battle ground. I found myself toward the back of the battle field crying. I was curled up in a ball with Tora by me saying "it not your fault, it's not your fault." While I was saying "it's all my fault, it's all my fault." I looked and saw that I was getting up and making my way to the front of the battle field where I started to attack the heavier part of the enemy.

I got threw and started heading to the master. He grinned at me and said something I couldn't hear. He sent an invisible wave at me that pushed me over. I tried to get up but was held down by gravity. I heard someone calling my name and I turned from the scene to see Luna running to my aid. I turned back and saw that the guild master had the same javelin in his hand raised over my body. I heard a scream and saw blood splat everywhere. I woke to someone shaking me.

"Wake up Ru. We're here." Lucy said making me jolt up. "The train stopped?" I said weakly holding my pounding head. "Yup, let's go Erza and Luna are waiting for us." Lucy said grabbling my arm and pulled me up. She helped me get off the train without pucking up my breakfast. As I stepped off the train I was instantly revived.

I started running but was stopped by Erza. "Wait Ru, there is no time to run around. The client is this way." Erza said walking into town. 'Jeez Erza you had to ruin my fun?' I thought smiling with my hands behind my head. 'I wonder how Retsu's doing without me. If he trashed the house, I'll have Luna personally put him in a full body cast.' I thought running into someone in front of me.

* * *

thanks for reading minna. btw; every OC is baist off of a real person in my life. stay tuned for the next chapter.

Kurumu M.


	11. the newest member of FT

i decided to add my annoying brother's point of view to the story. hope you enjoy stay tune for more chapters.

* * *

Retsu's POV

My damn sister left on a mission without me. All she left was a note saying that she will be back by the end of the week. 'Shit and I wanted to go to.' I thought heading for the kitchen. I was hungry so I grabbed a tub of my favorite ice cream.

My sister isn't here to see me. So might as well eat it. My little buddy Saru came into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Retsu, what's for breakfast?" he asked. Saru here is only 7, but he's a very skilled boy. He uses lightning magic like Laxus from the guild. Now that I think about it I haven't seen Saru around the guild's main floor. Must be hanging out with Laxus all the time.

I put the tub of ice cream down of the counter I was leaning on. "Um you know I'm a bad cook. How about we go to the guild, Mira will make you something tasty." I said going back into my room.

I wasn't really a bad cook, but there was nothing to cook with in kitchen. All there was was ice cream and I know not to give that boy sugar of any sort. The last time I gave that boy sugar he was shooting lightning bolts all over the place.

I made my way over to my exceed Shimo. "Yo Shimo, hey we're going to the guild want to come or not?" I said poking the silver fur ball. "Um, five more minutes Retsu." Shimo said rolling out of my reach. "Well I guess we can leave you then. You won't get to hang out with Pantherlily." I pressed slowly walking to the room door. "I'm up!" he said springing up out of the buck bed. I laughed at him. We put some clothes on and went to the guild.

We got to the guild to see Laxus waiting at the entrance. "Laxus!" Saru shouted running to the man. "Hey shrimp, I've been waiting for you, we have a mission to go on remember. It's to help increase your magic." Laxus said ruffling Saru's blond hair.

"Sorry Laxus-sama." Saru apologized. "Wait your going on a mission too Saru?" I asked. So that's why he had packed a small bag. "Yeah you got a problem with that?" Laxus answered sparking up.

"No Laxus it's just that I think Saru is still too young to go on missions without an adult with him." I said calmly careful not to freeze his ass. "Well I'm an adult; I'll be watching shrimp here." He inquired. "Well then, it's okay with me; just make sure you don't give him anything sugary." I warned caving in.

I didn't really want to let Saru out on my scent, and if that kid had sugar, all hell would break loose. "Really! Arigato Retsu-sama!" Saru said hugging me. "Yeah whatever." I said breaking the hold. As Laxus walked by I whispered in his ear "anything happens to the kid, your dead Sparky." I warned. I turned and watched them walk to the train station until the disappeared into the horizon.

I turned my back on them and me and Shimo walked into the guild to get a proper breakfast. When I walked in the most beautiful girl stood near the bar. 'Whoa who is that?' I thought walking to the bar as Shimo went to go find Pantherlily. "Hey Mira can I get something to eat?" I asked sitting next to the new girl.

"Sure Retsu, coming right up." Mira said. She must have seen me eyeing the new girl because she whispered into my ear. "How about you introduce yourself to the newest member." I turned to the girl who was eyeing me. I looked down to see that I had removed my shirt (habit but not as bad as stripper). 'Shit!' I thought spotting my shirt near the exit.

I ran to grab it my shirt. I was reaching down to get it when the door swung open and hit me in the face. "What the, NATSU!" I yelled charging at the salamander that had hit me in the face with the door. "You asked for it ash-for-brains!" I yelled charging at him, "ice dragon iron fist!" I yelled punching him in the face. "Hey what the hell was that for?" he yell as icicles fell from his hair. "You hit me in my fucking face baka!" I yelled at him pointing to my red forehead.

"Hahahahahaha!" Natsu started laughing pointing to my face. Thank god my annoying sister isn't here. I walked back to the bar leaving Natsu frozen in a small glacier behind me. I sat down to fresh food in front of me. "Thanks Mira." I said digging in, not even noticing that I was missing my shirt again.

I didn't care about my damn shirt, so I just started eating my food. "Ehem, um Retsu did you forget someone?" Mirajane asked pointing to my left. I followed her finger and say the girl sitting there staring at me. "Oh." I said swallowing the food I had in my mouth.

I ran my hand through my spiky blue hair making it spikier. "Hi, my name's Retsu what's yours?" I said holding out my hand to shake. She took it with a giggle returning the shake. "My name is Koyuki." She said blushing a little bit. 'Little snow ehh?' I thought smiling my signature smile. "So what magic do you use Koyuki? I'm an ice dragonslayer." I said making the Fairy Tail mark out of ice.

"I use snow magic." She said shyly. "Like me." a new voice behind me said. I tuned to find a boy standing there with three other people. "Who the hell are you?" I asked standing up. "I'm Eve from Blue Pegasus, and do you want a little brother miss?" he said making his way over Koyuki. "Lay off Frosty." I demanded.

But my efforts were futile. The three men swarmed Koyuki in an instant. "Men, assemble." Yelled the shortest of the three. "And who do you think you are?" I asked walking up to him prepare to freeze him like firebrain. "I'm Ichiya leader of the trimen. Men." He said posing with the three boys behind him. "And who are the sissies behind you?" I asked pointing to the players.

"I'm Hundred Night HIbiki." Said one of the dudes posing, "I'm Holy Night Eve." Said Frosty, "And I'm Empty Night Ren." Said the darkest of the sissies.

"Yeah whatever, come one Koyuki I'll show you around town." I said leading Koyuki out the door. As we walked past the doors I saw a red haired girl hiding behind the pillar drawing in a sketch book giggly about 'her Hibiki'. 'Weirdo.' I thought walking away from the guild dragging Koyuki behind me.

* * *

thanks for reading. and thanks to my bestie silent angel eyes i might post Luna's major background story showing how we meet and how i survive her nightmares. stay tuned in and keep up with the reading and support for my story im not even half way done with it.

Arigato Ru and the rest of the New Fairy Tail OCs i created.


	12. Luna put a girl in a coma

disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail only the OCs. enjoy i would loves some comments please. it'll help encourage me.

* * *

Kurumu's POV

"Hey watch were your going." I said feeling around for my glasses that dropped from my face. "Watch where you're going asshole." The person said back. I found my glasses a few feet away. 'At least they are magic glasses that never break.' I thought putting them on. I looked in the direction of the new smell and saw a pink haired girl standing there staring at me.

"Hey you want to go pinky?" I said standing up. "Ru, what's going on here?" Erza asked walking up behind me. "This girl wants to pick a fight." I said pointing to pinky. "Well you can fight later we have a client to get to." Luna said slapping me in the back of the head. "Ow, okay okay I'm coming." I said trudging behind her and Erza leaving the pink haired girl behind. I turned around to her one last time "This isn't over pinky!" I yelled back earning another slap in the head from Luna.

* * *

We reached the client's house which was near a river in the town. "Wow this is a big house." I said stopping to admire it. I looked to the door and saw that Erza was already ringing the doorbell. "Hey wait for me!" I yelled running just as the door was opened. "You must be the ones that accepted the job request please this way to see the master." The butler said letting us in. "And can I see your mark to make sure?" he said stopping outside a door. We showed him our marks and he let us in the room.

It was a large room with a table and a couple couches scattered. At one of the couches near the center sat a well dressed man sitting with a cup of tea in his hands. "Ah you made it. I'm so glad you made it safely." He said motioning to the couch in front of him, "have a seat, I'll tell you about the sea monster." We sat down on the couch in front of him.

"Well to start, I don't think all of you are water mages, am I correct?" he said with a small frown. "No sir, we just came to accompany our friend here." Erza said pointing to me. 'Wait did she say accompany?' I thought looking around. I only saw Erza and Luna. 'Where the hell is Lucy?' I thought panicking. 'I'm stuck in room with two crazy maniacs that could kill me at any moment, where is that blonde chick?' I thought again. "Um Erza, where is Lucy?" I asked looking around the room.

Just then the big double doors burst open and Lucy walked in with a big shopping bag. "Where the hell where you Lucy? We are in the middle of meeting with the client." Erza said summoning a sword. "I just went shopping in the market for some bathing suits. I forgot to pack mine." Lucy said holding the bag up as a shield.

"Oh, well sit down then." She said sitting back down as well. Lucy came over and sat down next to me. "Hey I got everyone a bathing suit." Lucy whispered into my ear. "Good luck getting Luna to wear it, you'll die trying. Literally." I whispered back as the client finished describing the sea monster.

If you want to know what the monster looks like (or how he described it). It's huge and has glittering blue scales all over its body. It also had sharp fangs that can bite a ship in half. He had said that it had destroyed several of his trading ships.

We thanked him and headed to the hotel. On the way back I smelled pinky's scent but ignored it, I think Luna smelled it too because she started following it. "Um Luna we need to get to the hotel before dark." I called just as she reached the corner of the street. "Don't worry I'm just going to handle something then I'll be right there." She said with a sly smile.

* * *

I shrugged and followed Lucy and Erza into the hotel building. A few hours later I was in my pajamas waiting for Luna to come back. The door finally burst open and there stood Luna. She was covered in bruises and blood? I don't want to know what happened. Thank god Erza and Lucy were sleep or they would start asking questions.

Luna showered and got into her pajamas and was about to go to sleep in the bed across from mine when I spoke up. "Where the hell were you?" I nearly screamed at her, "Erza and Lucy were asking about you and were you disappeared to for the past two hours." I said sitting up. "I was taking care of some business eh?" I questioned, "Did you go beat some defenseless person again?"

"No." Luna said quickly. Even though she can sense lies, she's a horrible liar. "Yes you did you know you're a horrible liar. Just spill." I said lying on my belly head propped up by my hands.

"You know that pink-haired girl you ran into when we got here?" she asked sighing her defeat, "Yeah what about her?" I asked confused. "Well as we walked away I heard a little voice in my head saying that you were an idiot and that your glasses were too small for your face." She said again. 'So the girl must be physic.' I thought. The only other physic I know is Warren, and he had told me that other physics are rare.

"And what has that got to do with you?" I added to my question. "Before she cut of her thoughts I heard her say that the girl with the silver hair has no brain if she is friends with you." She finished, "so I pursued her scent and beat her up." Luna put in. "You did what?!" I yelled accidentally waking Erza.

I was surprised Lucy didn't wake up. God she's a heavy sleeper. 'I guess she would have to be with Natsu sneaking into her house all the time.' I thought. Erza sprang out of bed with a sword in her hand ready to decapitate any intruder.

"Erza its okay there's no intruder just put the sword away and go back to sleep." I said softly backing slowly away from her. "I'm sorry I woke you good night Erza" I said getting in the bed. I waited until Erza fell back asleep and quietly moved to Luna's bed. "You did what again." I said in her ear.

"I beat up the girl making her take back what she thought about you and me. No one makes fun of my best friend except me." Luna said giving me a punch in the arm.

"Thanks Luna and just curios how bad did you hurt her?" I asked afraid of what she'll say. "Oh I just put her in a coma nothing to serious good night Ru." She said before falling sound asleep. 'A coma and that's not too serious I guess in Luna's standards.' I thought moving to my bed.

I let sleep finally claim me and I drifted.

* * *

thanks for reading minna. dont forget to give me some reviews arigato. Kurumu.


	13. first mission

disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail only the OCs. enjoy. i would apreciate some reviews please.

* * *

I was in the battle field again walking among the wounded. I saw Cana and Romeo among them, they one of the worst. There was so much blood the ground was stained crimson. I saw Gajeel desperately trying to protect his fiancée from the people swarming them. I glanced over at Natsu who seemed to be running out of magic while fighting with Lucy. 'Hang in there Natsu.' I thought.

I knew there was no way to stop this from happening. I started crying not just for me and what I caused but for the all the wounded nakama scattered around the battlefield. I looked to Retsu who was fighting over a blue haired girl that was passed out behind him. "Hang in there Koyuki, I'll get help." I heard him cry over all the noise. 'So the girl is Koyuki.' I thought walking on. I saw Luna fighting with that pink haired girl that she had beat up. "Never mention that I fought with a mermaid! Got it Rina?" I heard Luna say to the girl as she broke a mage's nose with her fist. "Yes Luna, no hard feelings right?" I heard the girl say back. Luna didn't say anything. I walked away from them to see that I was battling as hard as Natsu was.

I had gotten to the guild master of the enemy guild and was about to take him down when I saw myself stop. I just watched as I struggled against the binds. I glanced over and saw Luna running to try and help me. I looked back and saw that I was now on the ground still struggling. I saw him raise that spear over me poised to run me through. He brought it down on me and I saw blood spray.

* * *

I woke up to the blinding sun in my eyes. 'What time is it?' I thought getting out of bed groggily. I was not a morning person. One person already learned that lesson. I got out of bed and put my clothes on. I grabbed my glasses off the night stand and made my way downstairs to the café for breakfast. I found Erza, Lucy and Luna chowing down on fresh bread and fruit.

"Morning Ru." Erza greeted me as I sat down. "What's on the menu for today's adventure?" I asked ordering a bowl of oatmeal. "Well we were going to scout the lake for the monster by boat." Erza said looking in my direction. "B…boat." I stammered, "I'll rather swim thank you very much." Erza just looked at me. No one knew that I could breathe under water.

We finished up breakfast and headed to the lake. I was about to get in the water when Lucy held up some bathing suits. "Here, we didn't pack any swimsuits so I went to the market to buy us some. I think this one will look good on Luna." Lucy said holding up a white bikini set with ruffles. 'Um Lucy bad move.' I thought to Lucy. Luna stormed over to her and grabbed the bikini. Then it burst into white flames and fell to the ground in ashes.

"Hey, if you didn't like it you could have just said so. I think this one looks good on you Ru." She said turning to me holding a light blue and dark blue striped bikini set. I turned to Erza to see that she had requiped into a black bikini.

After being forced into the bikini I went into the water. "Okay everyone to the boat we'll start searching the lake." Erza said walking to a boat that the client had lent us for the mission. "I'll swim and look for the monster under water. I don't need an oxygen tank or mask. I'll be fine." I said walking to the water.

Before Erza or anyone else could object I dove in. I surfaced with a smile. "Wah the water feels so go. I'll start looking under water, and Luna can you explain to them that I won't drown. Erza looks like she's about to pass out with shock." I said pointing to Erza whose face was as white as a sheet.

I dove back down and started looking. After about an hour later I surfaced with a triumphed smile on my face. "I found the sea monster; it's in a cove a few miles from here." I yelled as I swam to the ship. I stayed in the water as Lucy came to the railing.

"Okay Ru how about you come on board and we can tell Erza and Luna." Lucy called down to me. "I'd rather not go on a rocking ship or did Wendy join us and she is willing to cast troia on me." I said back. But I unwilling climbed the ladder onto the deck.

Even the smallest movements of the ship made me sick. I gripped the rail of the ship and with Tora's help (she had come with us) I followed Lucy below deck. Sitting at the table eating another slice of strawberry cake Erza was looking at a map of the lake.

After I got dried off and given some seasickness pills to ease my motion sickness, I showed Erza were on the map I last seen the sea monster. I pointed out a big cavern to the west of where we were. "Here's the spot where I caught a glace of the monster." I said, "It's about a half hour swim from here." Well I swim pretty fast for a person; almost like a fish so it took me half an hour.

I turned to Erza to see that she was just nodding her head marking on the map the place to start looking. "Erza are you alright?" I asked. "Well it's just that you dove under the water and didn't come back up for a few hours. I know Luna explained to me that you can breathe underwater. But I don't see how when she said you don't have any gills." Erza said looking at me. Her face showed that she was deep in thought.

"I don't know myself it must have happened during my training when I was little." I said rubbing the side of my neck. I never really questioned how I could breathe underwater when I was little. I had asked Watasumi once he just said it was a gift to me from him, and I just thought that was the reason.

We walked out on the deck and I jumped into the water from the front of the boat. "Follow me I know where it is." I called as Erza took the wheel and started behind me. The boat moved pretty fast but I was faster. I kept to the front of the boat and in no time we reached the cavern.

Before I could call up to them to join me in the water something burst from the water behind me. I spun around and saw a blue scaly chest. "Water dragon iron fist!" I yelled hitting it with water. It bellowed before sinking under the water. "ERZA the monster appeared it just sunk under the water I might need help!" I yelled up to the crew.

Lucy jumped over the rail a key ready in her hand. The monster resurfaced ready to attack me but was caught off guard when it saw a second person join the fight. "Open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy yelled putting the key in the water.

A bright light appeared then disappeared leaving behind an angry mermaid with a jar. "Aquarius wash away the monster!" Lucy ordered. "No one orders me around bitch." Aquarius shouted gathering water in the jar. "Um you might want to hold onto something." Lucy said grabbing hold of a rock nearby.

I quickly found a rock that I grabbed onto as Aquarius let loose a huge wave that swept over the sea monster pushing it against the rocks. Lucy and I were thrown against the rocks along with the monster. "Does she always do this?" I yelled over the roar of the water. "Yeah, but most times she aims at me." Lucy yelled back. As soon as it started it stop.

The sea monster slumped down from the rocks stunned. "Don't summon me in the next two weeks I'm going on vacation with my boyfriend." Aquarius said before disappearing in a column of water.

"Uh who's her boyfriend?" I asked Lucy as we slide back in the water. "Scorpio." She said holding out another key. "Oh, let's finish the job then." I said pointing to the sea monster as it came to its senses. All of a sudden Erza jumped into the water wearing greenish- blue armor. "Sea empress armor, it nullifies water magic." Erza said wielding a sword.

* * *

In a few minutes the sea monster was beaten. We were all bruised and bloody. That monster had put up one hell of a fight. Everyone was tired even Luna (she had joined the fight for the fun of it). We grabbed the monster and hooked it up to the boat. I was too tired to complain about going on the boat, but I still got sick.

Erza drove the boat back into the port. We loaded the monster onto a magic truck, and drove for the client's mansion. When we got there the client was waiting at the front of house. "You made it back alive I see." He said approaching us as we got out of the truck. I was still sick to my stomach as usual from the ride.

* * *

thanks for reading minna. hope you enjoyed it. i would really apriciate some review please arigato.

Kurumu


	14. father problem

disclaimer:i do not own Fairy Tail only OCs. please R&R.

* * *

The client walked around to the back of the truck where Erza was unloading the monster. "Well I see you took down the sea monster, good job. Here's the reward money." He said handing us our money.

We thanked him and were walking away when a servant came running towards us. "Wait the master forgot to give you something. It's for the water mage." She said handing me something wrapped in a blue cloth. I unwrapped it to see a beautiful necklace made of blue scales and teeth from the sea monster.

"And can I just say you look familiar, milady." The maid said looking at me closely. "You might have seen me when I was a little girl because I grew up in the mountains over there." I said pointing to the far off mountains. I heard gasping from Lucy behind me. "Yeah I forgot to tell you I grew up around here, in the mountains. I travelled to the market a lot for my parents." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"No I think I saw you when you were a baby. Your hair; is that its natural color?" she asked touching my hair. "Yeah well that's what my parents told me." I said eyeing her nervously. "And who are your parents milady?" she asked again.

"Um the water dragon Watasumi and the earth dragon Earthia." I stated. "Is it really you lady Kurumu?" she said crying. "How do you know my name? I didn't tell anyone." I said with a look of shock on my face. "I took care of you when you where a baby. Your father didn't care about you after his wife, your birth mother, died bringing you into the world. One day you got sick and I did everything I could to help you. It just made you worse, so I gave you to the dragons so they could help you. I see that you've become a fine young woman just like your mother." The maid said hugging me and crying at the same time.

"So the client was my real father then?" I asked bewildered tears coming to my eyes. "Yes, after I gave you to the dragons, he didn't notice you missing because he never paid any attention to you, so he didn't ask. He just thought that you had died all of a sudden." She said like it had happened yesterday.

I stormed back to the mansion furious that my real father didn't give shit about me, his daughter, his own flesh and blood. "Your back all of a sudden did you….." he didn't finish his sentence because I had punched him in the face. "Why, why didn't you care about me 19 years ago, huh? I was your own daughter all that's left of your wife after she died." I demanded. "What are you talking about? My wife died 19 years ago along with my daughter." He said rubbing his cheek.

Tears were streaming down my face. "What I don't look like her? I saw the pictures in the hall of your wife. I look exactly like her all that's different is the glasses." I said taking off my glasses. I heard a gasp from the man crouched in front of me. "Kiyomi." I heard him say. "No it can't be true. She died in child birth." He said shocked. "Yeah but did your daughter all those years ago. Huh did she die as well? Tell me old man." I demanded ready to punch him again.

Luna came up behind me and kept me from punching him again. "No my daughter didn't die when my wife died. She disappeared one day, so I just assumed she died from an illness. But how can you be her? She has a birth mark on her right shoulder it looks like a mix between a snowflake and a star." "I almost died from an illness but why would you care? You didn't give shit if she died or not." I shouted at him, "I have a birth mark but why would you care huh? Why would you care, 19 years later, if she's still alive?" Luna let go of me as I lifted my sleeve on my right shoulder showing him my birth mark.

"Megumi, it is you." The man cried running to me. I backed away from him leaving him there in shock. "Who the hell is Megumi?" I asked lowering my sleeve. "My daughter and it is you. I'm your father." He said opening his arms to me. "I'm not your daughter. And why would you assume that all of a sudden. I don't give shit if you say you're my family. I have a father but it's not you. My father is Watasumi the water dragon. Your dead to me I never cared about you and I never will. And my family is Fairy Tail." I said walking away but not without punching him in the face knocking him out in the process leaving the maids to run over to take care of the bastard.

I walked back to my friends who were waiting for me. A few miles ahead. "Are you alright Ru?" Lucy asked with concern, "You just stormed away after the maid went back. We had sent Luna after you but she didn't return until now." "Oh nothing, I was just taking care of some family matters." I said with a smile as we walked back into town.

* * *

wouldnt you hate your father if he did that to you after all those years. Kurumu


	15. he finally got a girlfriend

sorry for not posting last week, i was out of town and i didnt have my computer on me. next week im going to post Luna's background story written by my best friend silent angel eyes. its a really good story i hope you will like it when i post it, but for now enjoy the story minna.

* * *

Retsu's POV

I had finished showing Koyuki around town, and we were just chilling in the park. I was glad to get away from those sissies from Blue Pegasus and their crazy follower. "So how did you like the tour of Magnolia Koyuki?" I asked nervously. I was starting to like the girl being around. She had told me that she was just traveling around like I was and just wanted to join a guild.

She had said that she had heard so much about this guild so she wanted to join. 'Just like my sister.' I thought getting comfortable on the bench. "Magnolia is beautiful. Thanks for showing me around." Koyuki said blushing. "It was nothing I had nothing better to do anyway." I said shrugging. I looked at the girl and say that she was blushing as red as a tomato. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "Um your shirt it's gone." She said blushing some more.

"Oh shit, hold on a second, will you." I said looking about for the lost article. I saw it on the ground a few feet away from the bench. I ran and grabbed it and quickly put it on. "Sorry about that, it's a habit." I apologized turning around to the snow mage. Only to see her sitting with one of the sissies from earlier.

I think his name was Hibiki. I walked causally over to the bench and stood in front of it. "Excuse me, what the hell are you doing!?" I yelled ready to freeze him. "Well I was on my way back to my guild when I saw this pretty lady sitting here all alone." He said holding up his hands acting innocent.

"I was here the whole time." I yelled as the other sissies joined him. They started crowding Koyuki like a bunch of dogs around a female. "Hey don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked them with a sly smile. "Oh yeah I'm meeting someone at the guild. Come on Waza, I hope you said hi to your uncle." Hibiki said to the stalker.

"How did you know I was here?" Waza asked coming from behind a tree. "You've always been following me since you joined a few months ago. Come on; let's leave these two lovers alone." Hibiki said with a flip of his hair.

They left as gracefully as they came (what are they swans? Sissies), leaving me and Koyuki alone in the park. "So um how about we head back to the guild its getting dark out." I suggested blushing a little. "Okay, lead the way, and Retsu?" she said getting up. "Yes Koyuki?" I answered turning around to face her. She walked up to me and stood on her tiptoes (she was shorter than me) and kissed me on the lips.

"Thanks." She said before walking back to the guild blushing heavily. I just stood there thinking of what just happened. "Hey wait, I wanted to ask you something." I said running after her. "Yeah Retsu." She said turning around to face me. "Um, I know this is sudden but will you be my girlfriend?" I asked in a hurry.

"Sure." She said smiling. "Wait what?" I asked turning back to her. "Sure I would love to." She said again taking my hand. 'Yes I got a girlfriend in one day. Wait till my sister finds outs. She's going to flip.' I thought, walking back into the guild with her holding hands.

* * *

thanks for reading and this summer im going to post my new story, a new start, here's a sneak peek.

* * *

chapter 1: my peaceful end

i was sitting on the edge of the cliff just looking at the beautiful sun set, ready to end my miserable life. There was no other relief i would rather have from tis horrible life of mine. Not even my favorite anime Fairy Tail could stop me from leaving this world.

i closed my eyes and slowly wheeled my heavy wheelchair off the cliff, letting the memories of the past fourteen years of my crappy life flash before my eyes.


	16. Luna found her brothers at last

thanks for choosing this story to read, hope you like it, and if you like Luna read about her background written by my best friend silent angel eyes but i posted it for her because she's working on a new story of her own at the moment. but look for Lunas Background posted by me credits to silent angel eyes. well keep on reading and enjoy. DISCLAIMER: i do not own Fairy Tail only OCs.

* * *

Luna's POV

After Ru came back from the client's house she was happy. I don't know why I think she just beat the crap out of someone. I know that would make me happy.

After we finished we did some shopping in the market. I bought me two pairs of pants and several shirts. I don't wear skirts, the last person that tried to put me in a skirt is now eating through a straw or is he dead I don't remember.

We stopped at the hotel to drop our things off and change out of our soaked clothes. We made Ru show us around the town since she had grown up here. As she was showing us around I picked up on a familiar scent. 'It can't be.' I thought excusing myself from the group. I followed the scent to a guild in the town.

"Luna!" I heard someone called from behind me. I spun around to see that Kurumu had followed me. "What's wrong Luna?" Kurumu asked slowing to a run. "I found something." I said to her pointing to the guild. "Hum that wasn't here when I lived here must be new. Come on." She said tugging at my arm trying to pull me away.

"I smell something familiar coming from that building as I said before. Listen to me." I said smacking her in the head. "Oh what?" she said looking to where I was pointing. "Oh." Ru said paling when she saw the guild. "What do you know the guild?" I asked. I was oblivious to which guild this was.

"Sabertooth." I heard say behind me. I turned around and saw that Erza and Lucy had joined us in front of the guild. "Excuse me?" I said. "That's the guild Sabertooth." Erza said tensing at the name. "So what's the big deal? It's just a guild." I said back.

"No we almost lost to them in the Grand Magic Games. They were the number one most powerful guild after we were stuck in Fairy Sphere. They were a powerful bunch especially the Twin Dragons." Lucy said frowning at the memory.

"Who are the Twin Dragons?" I asked pressing for more answers. "Us." Said someone from behind me. I spun around to the surprise of my life.

There in front of the guild smiling theirs devilish smile was Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney, my half brothers and the people I was aiming to kill my entire life.

"Sting-nii and Rouge-nii you've been here this whole time?" I yelled at them taking them by surprise. "Do I know you, little girl?" Sting said leaning to get a clear look at my face. "Maybe but what's it to you, blonde?" I said punching him in the face. I just grazed him. I remembered when we were little I would always challenge him but end up getting beating by him.

He leaped back lightning quick. "Oh a challenge eh? Shall I beat this girl Lector?" he asked a rust colored cat with a blue vest on. "Yeah Sting-kun you can do it." Lector cheered along with a cat in a pink frog suit. "Frosch thinks so too." It said.

"Oh so it's a fight eh. Bring it one blonde." I said with a smile. I had trained many years for this day. Now is the day I prove to everyone that I can beat my older brothers.

I attacked first taking him by surprise as I engulfed my fist in light. "Light dragon iron fist." I said punching him with it. I guess he was surprised I used the same type of magic he did because it hit him square in the chest. "Oof." Sting gasped as the air left his lungs. "Dark dragon wing slash!" I said bringing down another attack on his crumpled body.

"Okay my turn." Rouge said stepping into the battle while Sting was down. We started launching attacks at each other till Sting got up a few minutes later. They double ganged me and used a unison raid attack. "Light dragon, dark dragon, roar!" they said in unison combining their attacks. I just stood there with a smile on my face as the attack reached me.

I opened my mouth and swallowed the attack. I licked my lips "that was good thanks for the food." I said to them smiling while they looked at like I had two heads. "My turn again, it was nice to see you again." I said to them getting ready for my greatest attack.

"You might want to cover your eyes." I heard Ru say to Erza and Lucy. "Dark dragon slayer secret technique: shadows worst nightmare." I said as the sky around us became pitch black. Black shadows creep out from behind me turning into their worst nightmares. I was the only one that saw what everybody's nightmare was.

While everybody especially Sting-nii and Rogue-nii who were cowering away like puppies. I took that as an advantage and struck like a snake. "Shadow on my left hand and light on my right hand, combine them to create double dragons secret technique, shadow light crimson blade!" I shouted hitting them with the blade.

I struck them as they tried to block. I heard a successful crack as their arms broke under the impact. I smiled as I stood over them as they gripped their arms in pain. Just the sight of them cowering in pain made me laugh. "Hahahahaha, you call yourselves the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth but you can't even beat me. A little 18 year old girl. Wow and I thought you were stronger than that." I laugh as they stood up groaning.

"Hah and I can't believe you still don't recognize me. Brothers." I said with a grin. The look on their faces was priceless. "You can't be she died a few years ago." Sting said thinking. "I can't be who dear brother?" I questioned with a devilish grin on my face. "Our little half sister Luna. She disappeared after we killed our dragons." Rouge said stepping in.

"Yes and I was hiding in the bushes nearby. I saw you kill our parents and I swore that day that I would hunt you till the edge of Fiore to seek my revenge." I yelled at them.

"Just before you killed our parents I admired you I wanted to be like you when I grew up. But that all changed that dreadful day you and Rouge decided to go and kill the dragons! I was crouched in a bush nearby as you dealt the final blow. You want to know what drove?! You want to know what pushed me all these years." I was crying and yelling at them. I walked over to Sting and punched him in the face.

"I looked into the eyes of the dying dragons and all I saw was proudness and forgiveness. It was like they told me to forgive you for killing them, but I didn't not even a little bit." I said punching Rouge in the face as well. I kept punching them until Ru and Erza pulled me off of them screaming and crying that I wished that they had died as well.

They pulled me away from their unconscious bodies until we came to a park nearby. I cooled down a little and rethought what I just did. 'I finally did it. I finally beat Sting and Rouge after all these years.' I thought shocked.

"Are you all right Luna do we need to go back to the hotel?" my best friend asked me with concern. "Yeah I think I need to lay down for a little while." I said to her. "Okay I already told Lucy and Erza to meet us at the hotel. And it's getting late lets go." She said getting up pulling me along with. We walked back to the hotel in silence.

When we got in the room Erza was sitting on her bed waiting for us. "Sorry we took so long Erza. Luna was just cooling off in the park." Ru said apologizing. I walked over to my bed and just crashed face first in the pillows.

Before long I found that I was drifting off to sleep. 'Oh well I'm tired anyway.' I thought falling asleep. As I slept I dreamt that I was a child again in the meadow near the cottage where I lived with my two brothers and parents. I was picking flowers to give to my parents as a present when I heard a bellow and a flash of light.

I ran back to the cottage thinking something had happened to it. I stayed in the bushes near the house and saw that it was fine. I then heard another bellow from in front of the house. I snuck around to the front and saw another flash of light only much darker. 'Big brothers must be fighting someone.' I thought in my little girl head.

I stayed to the bushes and trees surrounding the cottage and made my way to the front to see the fight. I loved watching big brother Sting fighting someone; it would always make me happy. I peered through the bushes to the surprise of my life.

I saw Sting standing over the light dragon's dying body. He said something to him that I couldn't hear. He said a spell which summoned a light sword which he brought down on top of the beloved dragon he was standing on. I heard another bellow from the dragon as his spirit left its body.

I wanted to scream out for the dragon but something stopped me. I saw something white leave the body of the dragon and travel over to me. I know realized that I could see dead spirits of people and dragons and animals alike. 'So that is what those white things I played with when I was a child.' I thought watching still. The spirit came over to me and told me to forgive him for what he did. The dragon said he was proud of him and what he became. Then another spirit came over.

It was the other dragon that raised me. Rogue must have killed him as well. I was crying now in the bushes saying that I would never forgive them for killing the only people (dragons) I only cared about. That dreadful day I made a vow to hunt my brothers down and kill them if it was the last thing I did.

I woke up sweating and panting from that dream. 'Why did I have that dream after all these years?' I thought looking out the window. It was still night time and everyone was still sleep. 'Oh wow its still night. I might as well go take a walk to cool my head.' I thought getting out of bed.

I got some clothes on and quietly left the hotel room. I made my way to the park where I saw that someone was sitting at a bench nearby. It was Sting-nii; he must have woken up from his beat down earlier. "Hey." I said standing next to him.

He jumped at the sudden sound in the quietness. "Oh it's you. What are you doing here?" he asked settling down. "I couldn't sleep; what are you doing here?" I asked sitting down next to him. "Well I just woke up from a beat down by my younger sister, so I came here to think." He said facing me.

His face was bandaged and he had one eye covered in a bandage. 'I did a pretty good job with beating him up. Good job me.' I thought smirking a little. My silver hair hid my smirk thank goodness.

"What did you come here to think about? I guess this would be a good time to catch up after all these years." Sting said with a sigh. "Why should I tell you?" I snapped at him. Hey he may be my brother but I still hate him. "Hey, I'm just asking you know, I wanted to see how my little sis is doing." He said holding his hands up like he did have a weapon.

"Hum, well I had a nightmare okay." I confessed holding my head in my hands, "for the past few days I've been having that same dream over and over again no matter what I do." Sting was just sitting there listening to every word. "What was the dream about, exactly?" he asked quietly as not to provoke me.

"Um I don't want to talk about it." I said bowing my head. "Why not come on we're family." Sting pressed. 'We're family. We're family.' I thought over and over in my head.

"No we are not family Sting-nii." I said getting up. I spun around to him. "All those years ago it was you who killed our parents. You who laughed as you killed them. You and Rogue-nii are not my brothers and you never will be. I don't care if you had died and you left me something of great value. You will never be my brother." I ranted at him, "my real brothers died the day my parents died. You Sting-nii are dead to me. Go to hell!" I yelled sending him flying.

I walked back to the hotel just as the sun was rising in the horizon behind the mountains in the distance. 'I hope no one's woke yet.' I thought walking into the room. Guess what they were; they were just talking amongst themselves as I walked in.

* * *

if you like Luna and have and instagram dont forget to follow her. lunadragonslayer (silent angel eyes) on instagram and me! Arigato from me and angel.


	17. house in the mountains

thanks for reading minna. read and review i would really apriciate some reviews please. and dont forget im posting my new story this summer so look forward to it.

* * *

Kurumu's POV

Luna had just walked in as I was telling Erza and Lucy about what I had planned to do today. Even though we had finished the mission we still had a week left and thought that we would have some girl time without the boyfriends or brothers to bother us.

I had planned to take them up to my old cottage in the mountains nearby. I wanted to see how the place was after all these years. "Luna, there you are." I said to my best friend as she walked in the room, "where were you? You weren't in your bed when I woke up." She walked over to her bed and lay down.

"What are you doing we're about to leave." I asked pulling her up. "I didn't sleep leave me alone Ru. I'll meet you where ever later." Luna said putting a pillow over her head to block out my chatter. "But I know the only way to get there and the only other person is Retsu. Come on I want my best friend to see it." I said again pulling the pillow off her head.

"Okay, okay, how far is it exactly?" Luna sighed sitting up. "Oh we'll be in a few hours if you hurry grabbing a small pack with some snacks; it's a long hike there." I said grabbing a pack of already packed clothes off my bed.

Erza and Lucy had similar packs on, and Erza had changed into a hiking requip. After Luna rudely got up and took a quick shower. She grabbed a pack I had packed for her and we set out.

We walked into the market. "I hope you have a swimsuit on, there's going to be a place to cool down in when we get there." I called back to the other girls. I looked over my shoulder at Luna who had a distressed look on her face. I stopped by a lady who was selling swimsuits and called Luna over. "Hey Luna pick a suit I'll buy it." I said.

She blushed and picked a silver one-piece with stars decorated on it. 'Oh shit did she just blush? I'm dead later.' I thought as we walked back to Erza and Lucy.

They were sitting at a table eating breakfast. "Okay here's the plan. We eat breakfast and I take you to a place I have taken no one ever in my entire life; so finish up so we can leave." I inscribed as they finished their breakfast.

We walked out of the market past the Sabertooth guild where a crowd was gathered. "Luna what did you do again?" I asked as Luna had a smirk on her face. I turned to my exceed who was flying beside me. "Tora can you go check that out for me?" I asked nicely.

"Aye." She said flying off above the crowd. "Luna reminds me when we go back to the guild, to strangle Happy for changing my cat." I told Luna as she disappeared from my sight but not my nose. She came back a few minutes later with the news.

"It seems like Lector-san found Sting passed out in a crater in the front of the guild. It seems like he fractured a few bones with the impact." Tora stated looking up at me with her big brown-gold eyes.

"Okay come on I'm pretty sure Sting is going to be alright. Right Luna, you are the one that sent him flying." I said turning to Luna who had a successful look on her face like she had accomplished something big in the night.

I shrugged and lead us away from Sabertooth and into the forests towards the mountains. "Okay you have to keep up with me now it's going to be really tough to get there now, and also beware of falling rocks." I said as I started walking, "and don't forget you can use your magic to help you if you need."

Before I finished I felt a magic presence behind me. I spun around to see a brown-haired man wearing a suit with a bunch of rings on. "I'm here to help Princess." He said bowing at Lucy's feet. "Um go back Loki I didn't summon you." She said face palming.

"Um Lucy, is he one of your spirits?" I asked pointing to Loki who was waiting for a command other than go back. "Yes, Ru, Luna, this is Loki a.k.a Leo the lion celestial spirit." Lucy said pointing to Loki who was standing up while fixing his glasses.

"Loki these are some of the newest members of Fairy Tail; Kurumu Mizu-chi and Luna." Lucy introduced us to the lion. "It's nice to meet you. And Lucy do you need help on your way up?" Loki asked Lucy.

"Force gate close." Lucy said closing Loki's gate. "Sorry he's one of my only spirits that can come at their own will. Shall we get going?" Lucy said walking on. "Okay let's go." I said excited.

It took about two hours to get to the place I wanted to get to. On the way there we had stopped a raging Vulcan that ran away when I walked up to it. 'It must have remembered that beat down years ago when I was a girl. It's still has that red mark on the side of its head.' I thought walking further into the forest.

I stopped in front of a small cave hidden in by some raspberry bushes. I waited there for another half hour before the rest of the group came huffing up the mountain. "What took you so long?" I asked them as they collapsed on some rocks nearby.

"I had enough time to prepare a picnic lunch for us, complete with steamed rice." I said motioning to the food spread out on the blanket in front of me. Erza ran over to the food spread out and started eating.

"This is good, how did you get the rice so hot though?" Lucy said taking a bowl of rice. "Like this." I said making a water ball in my hand. I then raised the temperature of the water to boiling. I then put some uncooked rice into the ball and let it cook. After a few minutes I held a bowl underneath and burst the water bubble letting the rice fall into the bowl.

"See, it's easy." I said giving the bowl to Tora who was waiting for some rice. "Let's finish up lunch soon, the place is right over here." I said as we finished up lunch.

After everyone was finished and refreshed I pack the rest of the food in the pack I was carrying. "Over here girls." I said kneeling near the raspberry bush.

As everybody gathered around; I was about to pull back the raspberry bush but I stopped. "You guys must swear never to take anyone else here ever in your lives. I had promised my parents that I would take no one here when I was little." I told them.

"We promise." They said in unison crossing their hearts. "Okay, here it is my special place." I said pulling aside the raspberry bush showing a passage. I motioned for them to follow as I went inside the small tunnel. I crawled further until I saw a light in the distance.

"We're almost there guys it just ahead." I called back to them eagerly. A few feet later I was crawling out of tunnel into a hidden valley complete with a crystal clear lake. "Welcome girls to my home I grew up in." I said as Lucy, Erza and Tora gawked at the sight.

* * *

thanks for reading. read and review please. look forward to the next chapter and to learn more on Luna's background check out my other story. Arigato! Kurumu


	18. thank you for listening

sorry for not posting my internet wasnt working. hope you enjoyed dont forget to check out my intsagram page. read and review arigato!

* * *

I laughed, "Come on let me show you around. There's magic cast on the place by Earthia to keep strangers out and to keep it clean and looking new." I walked over to the little white building near the middle by the lake.

"Here's the shack where Retsu and I grew up." I said motioning to it small house next to me. "Come on inside." I said walking in, "mind the small door. I've grown since then." "Ow." Someone said as they hit their head on the top of the door.

It took a few minutes to show them the small cottage. When I was finished I took them over to a shade area near the lake so we could change into our bathing suits. I grabbed my swimsuit and told the others to do the same. I lead them over to the trees so we could get dressed.

We meet about a half hour later in our swimsuits by the crystal clear lake. "Let's go swimming minna!" I shouted jumping in the water ahead of them. They joined me soon after and in a few minutes we were splashing around in the water having fun.

After about an hour of having fun I waded to the shoreline and sat down. In a few more minutes Tora came to join me. "Is something wrong Ru?" she asked sitting on my lap. "Oh I was just thinking, like always, about where in Fiore or the world are mine and Retsu's parents. I mean I can see the future but it's not really clear on when or why something happens." I explained to her, "like the last few days I've been dreaming about a battle that I caused, that's going to happen somewhere in the future. Oops." I said covering my mouth as Erza walked up.

"What battle?" Erza asked me with a frown. "Um it's nothing Erza, just a silly dream I keep having." I said sweating. "Just tell her Ru, you told us." Luna said walking up with Lucy. "So you two knew about this?" Erza said furious, "why wasn't I told this?"

"Usually when I do people start to panic and try to change it. Here's my warning before I tell: you can do nothing to stop it or change the outcome of it, okay Erza." I said as Erza held me at sword point, "okay for the past week I've been having visions from the future in my dreams. It becomes clearer and clearer each time but so far I've got: I'm in the middle of battle my nakama fighting around me. As I look around I see that some people were getting over whelmed by the enemy. I make my way to the front line but I get pulled down by magic. I'm struggling to get up but cant. I hear someone trying to rush to my aid but they are too late. The person that casted the spell has some sort of javelin raised above me. He brings it down and you can see blood splatter everywhere."I finished with a sigh as Erza lowered her sword from my throat.

"So how long have you been having these dreams?" Erza asked sitting down next to me. "Well I've been able to see the future since I was little. But this particular vision started about the time I joined the guild." I told her sheepishly.

I explained to Erza that I was able to see the future even before I became a dragonslayer as my parents told me. They said I might have gotten the magic from my birth mother (who I have no memory about (she had died when I was born, I had found the info in a journal from Earthia). "I'm sorry Erza for not telling you before." I apologized getting up with sleeping Tora in my arms.

"How about we camp out here for the night; by the time we get back down the mountain it will be pitch dark out. Come on I know where some spare sleeping bags are." I said walking back to house where I had left my pack.

We changed out of our swimwear as the sun was setting on the horizon. I got some enchanted firewood from a shed nearby and started on the fire. I first piled the wood in a stack then doused it with water. I then said some magic words and blue flames sparked up. "I don't like to use real flames, besides this is the water dragon way of starting a fire." I told the girls as they were staring with awe at the blue flames.

I walked again over to the shed and got the extra sleeping bags for them (I was the only one that brought mine, I'm always prepared). "Here you go minna, I also caught some fish that we can eat or we can eat the leftovers from lunch." I said arms loaded with stuff from the shed and lake.

A few minutes we were settled around the fire with dinner and the twinkling stars around us in the night sky. "Thanks minna." I told them relaxing near the fire. "For what?" Lucy asked taking a bite of the sandwich she had in her hand. "For not yelling at me or taking the situation I'm in for granted." I said staring at my hands.

"Whatever didn't you already apologize earlier." Luna said punching me in the arm. "Yeah, but I just feel useless." I said to her. "Yeah whatever. Get some sleep you need it." Luna said lying down in her sleeping bag. "Okay goodnight minna." I said lying down next to Tora.

Normal POV

A man was standing in the shadows watching the target with her friends around a blue fire. 'Huh so she did join a guild.' He thought, 'well I guess they will be in the middle of the crossfire for her power.'

He settled down close by just upwind of them. He was skilled enough to know that dragonslayers had really good sense of smell. He had been watching the blue haired girl for a few weeks now. Why, if you're wondering, because he was in charge of making sure her full powers hadn't awakened yet.

He was pretty sure she didn't know about her true powers yet. Yet it seemed like his guild had found out somehow. He didn't know the details of it but all he knew was that he was suppose to watch her.

'Well it seems like she's not going anywhere.' The spy thought closing his eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

whos the mystery stalker stalking me? wait until next week to find out i think. i finished typing it out i just have to post the other chapters. read and review arigato. K


	19. swim lessons and killer freezer

thanks for reading minna. dont forget to check out my instagram page. love some review and dont forget that next month im posting my new story a new start. look forward to it minna. enjoy. disclaimer i do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Kurumu's POV

I woke up bright and early the next morning just before the sun rose above the top of the mountains. I grabbed my glasses that were next to me on the ground and got up. I quietly crept past my friends and moved to the lake.

Watasumi had taught me to use water to watch the outside world or to try and find him. I touched the surface of the water murmuring "water dragon secret technique: looking glass. Look at Natsu Dragneel." I commanded the water as it shimmered and clouded over.

The water rippled a couple of time then showed Natsu at his house with Happy. 'Time to finally figure out what he's hiding from Lucy.' I thought think of the job she had given me a few weeks ago. He took out a black box he had in his pocket and set it on the table.

He looked around and Happy did the same. 'Do you think Lucy will like it?" Natsu asked Happy opening the small box. Inside was a diamond incrusted ring in the shape of a dragon eye. 'So he's going to propose to Lucy. Wow I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.' I thought surprised.

I quickly looked back at the sleeping group to make sure they were still asleep. They were thank goodness. I quick ran back to my pack and grabbed a piece of paper and small rock and something to write with. The mirror could send messages to the person you are looking at. On the paper I wrote **tell her when she gets back your secrets safe with me Natsu – water-earth. **Water-earth was my code name so he would expect me that easily.

I tied the note to the rock and dropped it in to the pool with a plink. The note disappeared under the water and appeared in the image of Natsu and Happy. It hit Natsu in the head with a thud. "Hey! Who threw that?" he roared standing up.

"Natsu there's a note attached to the rock." Happy said pick it up off the floor. "Oh what does it say Happy?" Natsu asked sitting down again. "It says: **tell her when she gets back your secrets safe with me Natsu – water-earth**." Happy read aloud to Natsu.

"I wonder who wrote that and how did they find out I was planning on proposing to Lucy?" Natsu asked Happy looking around again. I wrote a different note and dropped it in the water.

It landed on his head again. "Oi someone's dropping rocks on me." Natsu said picking up the second rock with the note attached. He read it. He then looked up at the ceiling where I was looking at him. The mirror allows the person to also communicate with the other person on the other side of the mirror.

"You really are an idiot." I told him with a devious grin on my face. "Oi Ru how did you get on my ceiling?" Natsu asked looking at me. "I didn't I'm looking at you from a lake in the mountains. I saw you take the ring box out of your vest. If you're also wondering Lucy thinks you're acting suspicious and Lucy told me to find out what you were hiding from her." I explained to him speaking quietly careful not to wake everyone.

"Don't tell her I want it to be a surprise." Natsu pleaded with me. "No shit ash-for-brains. Why would I spoil the surprise anyway? But you better tell her soon." I told him face palming.

I heard shuffling behind me so I turned to look. Lucy was just waking up and she was heading straight for me. "Oh shit, got to go Lucy's woke." I told him canceling the spell making the water appear normal again.

I turned to Lucy, "good morning Lucy, how did you sleep?" I asked acting innocent. "Fine, what were you doing near the lake?" she asked suspecting me. "Um just getting a drink of water. The waters so sweet." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Are you sure Ru, because I swear I thought you were just talking to someone?" She said scrunching her eyebrows. "Oh I sometimes talk to me reflection. The lake is like a mirror." I said trying again to lead her off my trail.

Lucy walked over to the lake and looked in the water to see if I was joking. "You're right it is as clear as a mirror." Lucy said totally off my trail. 'Phew she didn't find out about me talking to Natsu.' I thought letting out the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"How about you help me fix breakfast since you're up. I know where there are some breakfast in the freezer Earthia enchanted to keep food inside fresh as the day it was put in." I said walking to my stuff and pulling out a frying pan.

I walked off leaving Lucy to the fire I started, to the freezer near a big crater in the ground. I walked around the crater till I got to a freezer buried in shrubs and vines.

'Wow it has it been longer then I thought?' I thought summoning some water and started hacking at the vines and branches. After about half an hour a few dozen splinters and cuts I had managed to get to the freezer. I pulled out some bacon and fish and some loaves of sweet bread.

I put it in the basket that I saw nearby and headed back. When I got back Erza, Luna and Tora were woke and gathered around Lucy who looked concerned. "I'm back." I announced holding up the basket with the food in it in a bloody hand.

"What happen Ru?" Tora asked flying up to me to take the basket. "What do you mean I got breakfast?" I said looking confused. "Um hello earth to Kurumu, you're covered in blood and dirt and leaves." Luna said walking up to me.

"What do you mean? It just a couple of splinters. And I need to sit down for a little." I said sitting down on a fallen log nearby. "Are you sure because that's a lot of blood. What happened?" Erza said walking over with some bandages.

"All I did was go to the freezer to get some food for breakfast. I guess the freezer was covered in too many branches and vines that they cut me and started to revolt." I said while getting my hand bandaged. "Where was the freezer?" Erza asked bandaging my head

"About a few miles away near a huge crater Earthia always slept in. it's covered by shrubs and vines blending in with the landscape." I told her, "but you don't need to do anything I already got breakfast. I'll start it right now."

I got up and grabbed the frying pan. I put it over the fire Lucy had tended to and started on breakfast. In a few minutes we were gathered around the fire eating.

"How about we head back down the mountain today." I suggested feeling guilty for making them worry. "We could start packing to back to the guild we have like two days left till we're suppose to go. I think I've caused you enough trouble for today. Even if I did want to show you guys a natural hot springs up here."

"What are you talking about? You're not causing us trouble and I think I speak for all of us." Luna said smacking me upside the head, "we can leave tomorrow morning and still make the train back. So now let go of your worries and let's go to that hot springs I was hearing about."

"Sure just let me put up the leftovers and you guys can go grab your bathing suits and towels." I said laughing while gathering up the breakfast goods.

In a few minutes we were all walked further into the mountains in our bathing suits prepared with towels. We arrived at a beautiful waterfall that fell in a lake shaped like a droplet.

"Here we are, the only hot waterfall ever created. No one knows about this and is not suppose to know about it. Dragon and dragonslayer rules." I said as they gawked in awe at the waterfall.

"I'm allowing you guys here because you guys are my friends and we deserve a break. Besides this waterfall can heal your wounds and stuff." I said walking over to a rock to put my stuff on.

"Come on the water's great!" I yelp as I jumped in the warm water. Erza, Lucy and Luna put their stuff next to mine and ran after me. "You're right Ru the water feels good." Erza said relaxing in the water.

"Come on Tora I know you don't like water that much but the water feels great and there's a shallow area over there by those rocks." I told my exceed pointing to a group of rocks near the edge of the water.

Tora just looked at the water with a hint of fear in her eyes. "Is everything alright Tora? I noticed yesterday you weren't swimming with us." I asked sitting next to her on the sidelines watching everyone else have fun.

"Um Ru I didn't want to bother you before so I sat on the sidelines watching you guys." Tora said looking at me with tears in her eyes. "What do you mean, we're partners you know Tora you can tell me anything." I told pulling her into my lap for a hug.

"Um Ru, I can't swim." Tora said looking at me, "I didn't want to tell you because; well I thought that you would make fun of me since you're a water mage."

"Why would I make fun of you? If you wanted to learn how to swim I could teach you." I told her getting up and putting her on my head.

"Hang on I'll teach you to swim in no time." I said wading to the shallow part of the lake.

I got to the shallow part of the lake and set her down in the water. "Uh wait can I not learn right now." Tora objected looking at me with her big golden-brown eyes filled with fear.

"No I'm going to help you learn how to swim if you like it or not." I said using a water control spell to lower the water slightly.

"First, I need you to lie down in the water. We're going to learn to float." I told her getting her to lie down in the inch high water, "I then need you to relax and stay calm as I raise the water level." I told her slowly letting the water fill the pool again.

After a few minutes of flaying and panicking, I finally managed to get Tora to float. "Alright Tora you're floating. On to the next step, swimming." I told her picking her up and giving her a hug.

A few minutes I positioned her on her stomach with a water hand rail to hold on to. "All you need to do is kick your feet back and forth on the surface of the water. Here I'll show you." I said positioning my body next to her.

I kicked my feet back and forth on the surface propelling me forward. I moved my arms in sync with my legs. (Btw I'm in the deeper part of the lake not the kiddy pool). I swam to the far end of the lake and back to Tora who was waiting for me.

"See it's easy. You just have to believe in yourself. I know I do." I told encouraging her to swim. Tora looked at me then looked out in front of her. "I can do it." Tora told herself pushing off.

She started off shaky then got sturdier before she knew it she was swimming without the water bar which had dissolved in the surrounding water.

"Tora you're swimming. And it only took an hour to learn." I told her swimming beside her. Tora's face lit up like a Christmas tree in winter. She splashed around showing off her skills to Erza, Lucy and Luna. "Ha-ha lets have fun for the rest of the time." I said splashing Luna.

Big mistake. I found myself underwater held down by Luna. I would have drowned but I could breathe underwater. "Luna can you let me up please." I bubbled smiling at her. She let me up with a frown realizing she couldn't drown me.

We continued to splash around in the warm water until the sun was going down. "Come on I'll start dinner." I said walking back to camp. I dried off and put on my spare clothes. "I'll go grabs some chicken from the freezer if you want or do you want some fresh fish." I asked them as they dried off.

"I was thinking fresh fish after what happen this morning. By the way what happened to your wounds? They disappeared." Luna said whacking me over the head with her towel.

"Okay okay I'll start fishing." I said heading to the lake filled with fish.

After a while I came back holding six big juicy fish in my hand and a triumphed smile on my face. "I caught six juicy fish ready for the fire. All scaled and everything." I said handing it to Erza who was ready with the fire and skewers.

In a few minutes we were eating the cooked fish with some wild strawberries I found near the river leading out of the mountain. "Thank you for the food." I said digging in. "so Ru what was up when you stormed back to client's house after that maid came to give you that necklace?" Erza asked setting aside her empty plate.

'Oh shit I been discovered.' I thought sweating a little. "Um you see Erza uh. The client was originally my father and he abandoned me after my real mother died when I was born and I was so mad." I rushed squeezing my eyes shut and clenching my fists.

"Oh how about start from the beginning about when the maid was talking to you about something." Erza said calming me down.

"Well it just started when she commented on my hair. She had asked if she had seen me before. I had said she might have seen me when I was little when I was in town running errands for my parents. She had said that she saw me before when I was a baby. But then I didn't get it because when I was a baby I was always sick. I think I vaguely remember Grandine saying that I had a large magic power that couldn't be contained in my body so she sealed it away. The maid then said my name, my full name not my nickname. It left me speechless and then she hugged me and said that she missed me and that the client was my real father who had abandoned me after I was born and left to be taken care of by the servants.

Just after she mentioned that my father didn't give shit about me I stormed back. I started yelling at him saying that I was what was left of his wife in the picture we saw in the entrance way. He then said that I couldn't be so I lifted up my shirt sleeve showing him the odd birthmark on my shoulder. He then called me Megumi and tried to hug me. I punched him and said that he was dead to me and walked off." I told her going back to that moment.

I looked up at Erza who was just sitting there thinking and listening to what I had to say. "If you excuse me I'm going to go get some fresh air." I said getting up and walking off. "Wait up Ru." Tora said flying after me.

I walked to the crevasse that Earthia always slept in and sat down near the edge. I put my head in my lap and just stayed that way till Tora landed next to me and sat down. I pulled my hair out of my ponytail and let it fall over my shoulders.

"Oh Tora am I to much trouble for everyone?" I asked my partner staring at the place I use to love to sleep. "No Ru you're not trouble at all. I think that you're as helpful as can be." She said patting my leg reassuringly.

"Thanks Tora you can go back to camp now I want to be alone for a little bit." I said looking at her with a small smile. "Sure Ru." She replied flying back to camp.

I got up and stumbled to the center of Earthia's sleeping place. I sat down and looked at the stars. "Earthia it's me, I know I haven't spoken to you since you disappeared and those other times too. I just want to say over the years I've made many new friends and even joined a guild. Fairy Tail, its wonderful there everyone's so kind to me and Retsu. I think that you would be proud of me for making the right choices.

I've been having those dreams again Mom. But this time it's worse than when you disappeared. Many of my friends get hurt and it's all because of me. What do I do? Do I run away or curl up and hope that it goes away. Tell me please I don't know what to do to protect my new family. I don't what it taken away from me for the third time." I sobbed speaking into the sky hoping Earthia heard me.

The wind whistled around me stirring the trees and leaves. I sat there and listened letting my hair flap in the wind as it sailed. "Thanks mom." I said getting up and headed back to camp.

* * *

thanks for reading i would appreciate some reviews arigato. Kurumu


	20. talk with erza and natural troia

thanks for reading and dont forget to review i would apricite it and dont forget to follow me on instagram. and in a few days im going to be posting my new story.

* * *

When I got there they were already asleep around the fire wrapped up in their sleeping bags. I walked over and sat down on my sleeping bag near the fire. I curled up into a ball and stared at the fire.

I must have been like that for a while because I felt someone get up sit down next to me. I turn to find Erza sitting down next to me. "Sorry if I woke you Erza." I said disturbing the silence.

"That's okay I was woke any way." Erza assured me, "how about we go for a walk." "Sure." I said following Erza into the forest.

We walked until we came to the lake in the clearing. "Have a seat Kurumu." Erza told me sitting down near the water's edge patting the ground next to her.

I sat down next to her and looked out at the moon as it shone on the surface of the water. "What did you need to say Erza?" I asked her dipping my toes in the water. "Well I just want to say that if there anything you need to tell me then it's okay." Erza said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well it's just that you know the visions I've been having can't be prevented. I just can't help feeling responsible for it. I mean you guys are my family right. I want to protect it and keep it safe from harm but I couldn't protect my other two families from getting split or broken.

I'm well broken I don't want to see anyone else get hurt because of me. Retsu was especially devastated when the dragons disappeared he used to cry himself to sleep for the first few months we were on our own. That night I had promised that I would take care of him even if it kills me. I don't want to be the cause of someone else's death other than my mother. I pretty sure you didn't experience anything like that right." I told her bursting into tears.

"Actually I do know how you feel." Erza said patting me on the back, "I caused the death of Simon someone I grew up with. Because of my weak self he died. That day I learned to live for your nakama not die for them."

I looked at Erza with tears in my eyes. "I just don't know what to do anymore Erza. I'm losing it; I don't know if I should face it or run away. Either way it would end up drastic. Right now I'm feeling that fate has turned its back on me and left me to face the consequences alone." I sobbed hiding my face behind my wild mass of light blue hair.

Erza pulled me against her in a hard hug. "It's okay Ru you don't have to face it alone that's what family is for; to help you through you tough times. And who is your family now Ru?" Erza comforted me stroking my hair.

"Fairy Tail is my family." I told her wiping my running nose. "How about we head back to camp now; our train leaves tomorrow at nine." Erza said standing up.

"Sure I'll meet you there I just what to do something real quick." I said drying my tear stained face. "Sure I'll go wake everybody." Erza smiled walking back to camp ahead of me. "Um Erza," I called after her.

"Yes." She said turning back. "Luna does not like to be woken up early in the morning so you might want to be prepared." I warned her.

"Okay I'll be careful." Erza assured disappearing into the trees.

I sat back down on the shore and stared at the water. 'Ah my natural troia.' I thought taking out a big flask that was in the pack that I had taken with me.

I dipped it in the water filling it about three quarters of the way full. I set it on the side next to me and got up. I walked to the surrounding bushes and grabbed a handful of lavender leaves and rosemary growing on the side.

I used a spell, Watasumi taught me on how to take the moisture out of plants to use for healing and such, to dry the leaves until they crumpled. I carefully put the leaves next to the flask and went over to a hollow tree nearby. I reached inside and found my old herb bowl and crusher I used as a child.

I went back over and put the dry leaves in the bowl and crushed them into a purplish powder. I grabbed the flask and the powder and poured it in the water. I then created a small whirlpool inside the flask to mix the ingredients. When the water successfully turned purple I put the stopper in.

I got up carefully with the flask in hand and headed back to camp. When I got there everyone was already up and breaking up camp. "Good your back Ru we were just finishing up with the clean up." Lucy said spotting me first as I emerged from the forest.

"What's that in your hand Ru?" Erza said picking up a huge bucket of water to douse the fire. "Oh this is a motion sickness remedy Earthia taught me when I was little. It's a natural troia that works every time." I told her holding up the purple liquid, "it taste bitter but I usually take it with something sweet. I ran out years ago."

"Okay weirdo." I heard Luna huff rolling up her sleeping bag.

I tucked the flask safely away in my backpack along with a book full of magical healing spells and potions I had gotten from the cottage that was lying on a bookshelf; and helped finish packing up everything. By the time we left the mountain the sun was coming up in the horizon. It took about two hours to get back down the mountain and another half an hour to get back to the hotel.

We grabbed our bags and headed for the train station. On the way there I grabbed a sweet muffin from the shop nearby. As we were waiting for the train I took out the flask with the potion in it. I took a swig of the bitter drink then ate the muffin.

Just as the train pulled in station I was putting the potion away when I smelt someone behind me. I turned to find Rogue stand there in an arm cast and a bandage around his head. "Luna your big bro's here to see you off." I told her walking beside her onto the train.

* * *

thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter. K


	21. best train ride in ages

thanks for reading this far readers. i know its really confusing so far but my little brother seemed to like it and my buddy silent angel eyes loves. speaking of silent angel eyes her birthday is coming up soon on the 26 of June minna so let wish her a happy birhtday!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL but i wish i did.

happy readings and dont forget to review. arigato.

* * *

Luna's POV

"Luna your big bro's here to see you off." Ru said walking ahead of me into the train after Erza, Lucy and Ru's flying cat. I turned think Sting was here for a third helping only to find Rogue standing there with a pitied look on his face.

"Hey Rouge I see you woke up." I sneered at him with disgust. "Yeah I just came to say I'm sorry." Rogue replied ignoring my retort.

"For what?" I frowned leaning on the side of the train door.

"Well for not….." he started before the train's whistle was blown. "Sorry big brother the train's leaving got to go send me a letter." I told him disappearing as the train started pulling out of the station.

I walked through several cars till I got to where Kurumu was seated with a piece of cheesecake. "Wow and I expected you to be in the bathroom passed out." I told her sitting down across from her.

"No I took that potion remember; before we came on the train." Ru told me stabbing her fork in the cake. "Oh yeah who taught you that again?" I asked settling in.

"Um my mother Earthia taught me she also taught me about herbs and stuff. But I did learn about healing from Grandine who I apprenticed under for a year when I was little." She told me.

I punched her in stomach making her stop her stop her back story. "There was no need to tell me your back story again." I sighed rubbing my aching head, "I'm going to sleep don't wake me when we get there unless you want to keep your potion down."'

Kurumu's POV

I watched my best friend dose off across from me with a smile. 'It's been years since I could enjoy a train ride.' I thought chuckling. I yawned, 'boy was I tired I didn't go to sleep last night and it's a while till we get back to Magnolia.'

'I'll at least try to get some sleep.' I glanced over to were Lucy and Erza were sitting to find Lucy holding a cute white creature with yellow cone nose. "What's that in your hands Lucy?" I asked pointing to the creature.

"He's one of my spirits Canis Minor. I just call him Plue isn't he adorable." Lucy said squeezing Plue tightly. "Yeah he's so cute does he talk?" I asked leaning over.

"Puh Puh." It said making it cuter. "Aww that's adorable." I said patting Plue on the head and giving it a lollipop I had gotten from the catering cart that had came by.

"Can you wake me when we get there so I don't miss our stop? And also wake me if it seems I'm having a nightmare." I told them getting comfy in the chair with Tora lying asleep on my lap.

I fell asleep and that same vision started again. I seemed to be floating over the battle field littered with wounded and fighting people. I dove down into the battle field like a rocket looking around at the damages done. I spotted Lucy and Natsu fighting back to back a whip in Lucy's hand and Loke by her side fighting with light from his rings.

They both seemed exhausted but kept fighting. Natsu stronger than Lucy held out more in magical power. I turned away to look at Levy and Gajeel fighting together as well. It brought tears to my eyes. I could barely hear what Gajeel was telling Levy so I swept in closer to hear. "You can't fight in that condition head back to the protection of the guild." Gajeel shouted to his fiancé. 'Condition what is Gajeel talking about?' I thought confused as Levy argued with Gajeel.

I floated away to find Erza fighting with a blue hair man with a strange red tattoo under one of his eyes. 'Must be Jellal, I remember her telling me about him.' I thought watching them fight. Erza summoned dozens of swords and took out many enemies at once. I smiled knowing that nothing can defeat Erza.

I wander on in the battle field soon ending up at the front line were I saw myself battling the master of the guild looking pretty wounded and beaten. It seemed like I wasn't giving up. Up I thought too soon, the master sneered and pulled me down with gravity leaving me panting on the ground. I saw a flash of silver and Luna was there trying to help me.

I told her to go away and help the others but she wouldn't listen. She smiled at me and said a few things I couldn't hear. She then got up and ran back into the fog disappearing from view.

I watched as I turned back to the master pestering him. He sneered as he raised a javelin over his head. I saw the all the color leave my face as I paled. He said something else then brought it down over me.

I scream and found myself being shaken awoke by Erza. "Ru we're here. Wake Luna." She said walking into luggage car to grab all of her bags. I shock Tora awake first and told her to grab my bag for me while I woke Luna.

"Luna we're here." I said softly holding a moonshine rock in front of her sensitive nose. She bolted upright and snatched the rock out of my hands and stuffed it into her mouth. "Thanks for the snack lets go before the train takes off." Luna said walking towards the door.

"Yeah, hey wait up." I called racing after her as she grabbed her bag and got off the train.

* * *

thanks for reading gomenasi for not posting lately. dont forget to follow me on instagram i could use the followers. ARIGATO!

K


	22. many surprises in one day

thanks for reading. read and review please and dont forget next week im posting my new story hope your looking forward to it like me. keep up with the good reading.

* * *

It was still early so we decided to stop at our homes and meet up at the guild later. Me and Luna bid our goodbyes and started home. When we got there we found Retsu asleep on the couch with a dark blue-haired girl asleep in his arms.

"RETSU!" I yelled jolting him out of his sleep. "Oh sis you back. How was it?" he asked not aware of the situation he was in. "oh it was fine until I came home to find my little brother with a girl." I shouted at him as Luna walked past to her room giving Retsu that 'you are so dead' look.

"Oh this is my girlfriend Koyuki. Koyuki, my sister Kurumu." He introduced us when Koyuki woke up to my ranting. "When the hell did you get a girlfriend?" I asked sitting down in the easy chair across from him to cool down.

"Oh the day she joined the guild about a week ago." He said shrugging like it was no big deal. He then told me all that had happened while I was gone.

"You invited a **girl** here without my consent and then slept with her on the couch." I sighed ready to punch him into next week. "Yeah she didn't have a place to stay so I let her stay here; I hope that's okay." He said relaxing with his arm around Koyuki.

I got up and walked over to him calmly and punched him in the jaw. "Ow what the hell was that for?" he raged standing up and holding his face. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to hurt your pretty little face little brother." I retorted, "But we already have enough people living in this house today you need to help her find her own house and if you want to move in with her."

"Sorry girl but you need your own house." I told Koyuki who was sitting and watching the whole brawl. "Yes, thank you for your hospitality." Koyuki said bowing to me.

"Why are you bowing we're not royalty." I laughed patting her on the back, "listen how about I ask Mirajane if you can have a place to stay at Fairy Hills. Its only one hundred jewel a month." I told her handing her a brochure I found in a draw that Mirajane had given me when I was looking for a house to live in.

"Now if you excuse me I need to take a shower." I excused myself heading to the bathroom to take a shower, "oh and Retsu…."

"Yeah." Retsu turned to me before I went to my room. "If you want to keep her be good to her." I said with a smile walking into my room. I grabbed some clothes, put them on my bed, grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.

"Ahh." I said relaxing in the tub, "this feels nice how long has it been since I relaxed like this." I sunk down in the hot water feeling like I was in heaven. Just then the door opened, "hey I'm taking a bath here." I told the intruder.

"It me baka." Luna said walking in wrapped in a towel. Oh it's you Luna. Wait why are you in a towel?" I asked pointing. "I wanted a bath; is that a problem?" she questioned getting in the big bath beside me.

"No it's just we haven't had a bath together since we were little." I said holding my hand up innocently. "Yeah." Luna said washing up quickly and getting out, "I'll meet you at the guild." She said walking out and heading to her room.

I washed quickly and headed back to my room. I threw on a short brown miniskirt with a black belt and yellow tank top that showed off my fairy tail mark and on my opposite shoulder my birthmark.

I grabbed some off my comfy sandals and a brown canvas bag that matched the skirt. I put a book, my house keys, several thousand jewel, and a small portable communication lacrama just in case of emergencies.

I locked the door to mine and Luna's rooms and then locked the front door after I saw the note Retsu had left saying he was helping Koyuki move in to Fairy Hills.

I made my way to the guild saying hello to people in town as I passed. When I got to the guild it was bustling with activity. Mages where hurrying around off on missions or just sitting down talking and drinking with friends.

I made my way to the counter where Luna was seated eating a bowl of moonshine rocks. "I'm here, how was Retsu while I was gone?" I asked Mira sitting down next to Luna and ordering a cup of beer.

I don't really like the taste much but I just drink it because it makes me feel relaxed. "Oh just after you left he got in a fight with Natsu and froze him. Then he yelled at Laxus for taking little Saru on a mission with him. Then he almost froze the Trimen of Blue Pegasus when they came to visit. He also got a girlfriend in one day." Mira giggled setting the cup in front of me.

"I know about his girlfriend but I won't tolerate him getting in fights without me watching to see if he takes it too far. Last time that happened he was thrown out of a town on the coast for destroying it on a mission we took." I said taking a gulp of the bitter liquid.

I was in the middle of telling to Mira about what to do if Retsu got out of control when Gajeel and Levy walked in together. Gajeel look oddly happier than usual. He was usually grumpy but softens when Levy was around.

He had that signature smile that he was known for plastered on his face. Levy was equally happy. "Hey minna we have something to tell you!" Gajeel yelled over the noise.

"I'm pregnant." Levy said in the silence. "Wah, that's great news Levy-chan!" Lucy explained hugging her friend.

Soon everyone came to congratulate and pestering the new parents. I ran over and pulled Natsu aside away from prying eyes (Mira). "Natsu when are you going to ask your girlfriend?" I whispered clutching his vest, "you guys have been dating for a year now and you have the ring just propose already."

"But Gajeel did it in a fancy way and I would just feel awkward just going up and proposing out of the blue." Natsu replied sheepishly.

"Baka! You don't have to propose some fancy way just because Gajeel did it. Do you think that Lucy's going to wait forever just so you can find the right time to propose to her? Just get out there and do it already." I said shoving him into Lucy who was laughing with Levy.

"Natsu what do you need?" Lucy asked shoving him off of her.

"Um Lucy I've have something I want to ask you." He said getting on one knee, "Lucy you make me feel like the happiest man in Fairy Tail. I can't see my life without you in it. I know this isn't the best proposal but Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" Natsu held up the gold band with the red dragon eye in the middle of the gold band.

Lucy's face was priceless. She looked at the beautiful ring in the velvet box. "Yes, yes I will marry you Natsu." Lucy said tears in her eyes as Natsu slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"Perfect fit for the perfect girl." Natsu said pulling her into a long kiss.

I stood on the sideline smiling at the scene. "I did a good job didn't I?" I said to myself. I glanced over at Mirajane and saw that she was in tears. 'Wow I even put the Fairy Tail matchmaker in tears.' I thought.

* * *

thanks for reading and dont forget to follow me on instagram. arigato. Kurumu


	23. unexpected turn of events

thanks for reading dont forget to check out my new story a new start appearing soon. read and review minna. arigato! enjoy.

* * *

"Yes you did." A mysterious voice said behind me.

I spun around to see who it was. Standing there partially hidden was Kage. "What the hell are you doing here?" I said backing up as he walked towards me.

I stood in the light terrified of the man. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the scene happening before them. "well I've been watching you this whole time from morning till night everyday for the past three weeks since you attacked my guild and took out most of my guildmates." He chuckled stepping fully into the light.

For the first time I saw that I was deceived by someone. Kage was still chuckling when he was hit with a blast of water. He stood there sputtering for a few minutes until he smiled a devilish smile at me and struck back.

He disappeared from view and when I finally saw him reappear he was behind me. He slammed his elbow into the small of my back crumpling me to the floor.

I couldn't stand and just stared up at him with fire in my eyes. "Why would you do this?" I roared at him angered beyond anything anyone ever done to piss me off.

"Well to get that power that was sealed all those years ago by that dragon Grandine." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"How do you know Grandine sealed those powers all those years ago?" I questioned. I vaguely remember anybody but me, Grandine, and Earthia being there at that time.

"Oh I was so young then. I was taking a hike in the mountains when I heard something; so I went to check it out and found a little girl that gave off to much magic power unconscious being crouched over by dragons. I stood there hidden hiding my magic energy watching the whole thing.

When it was over I reported it to my guild master saying it could help us in the future." Kage finished leaning on the wall over my body. "For what fucking reason would I let you use me as a power source?" I spat struggling to my feet.

"Hahaha; so trying to get up I see well how about you have a nap then." He said trying to bring a fist down on my head.

Before his shadowed fist hit me it stopped mid-blow. I looked up to see Luna standing over me with a pissed look on her face. "The only one that gets to hit Ru is me got it." She said flipping him.

He landed hard on his back with an oof. "Oh it seems I've found a worthy opponent how about we do this in war later?" he said getting up and walking to the doors of the guild like he was suddenly bored with us.

"Hey you lied to me get back here bastard!" I declared running after him. He just turned and with a grin sent me flying back.

I landed hard on my head and shoulder. "Okay well continue this later on the battlefield." I declared vision swimming.

He disappeared in a flurry of smoke and I black out from lose of blood from the wound I received on my head. I woke up in the infirmary with a cool towel on my forehead and my shoulder bandaged.

"What how did I get here?" I questioned looking around making the wet towel fall into my lap. "You fainted and we had to hail your heavy ass up here." A gruff voice said next to me.

I turned to find Laxus sitting there with a pissed look on his face. "How long was I out then? And why the hell are you here?" I said swinging my feet over the side off the bed. "Whoa Erza said not to let you up from bed." Laxus said trying to get me to lie down again.

"And why would you let Erza order you around or did someone else tell you to watch me?" I said lying down again because I had a headache.

"You caught me, not only Erza tell me to watch you the little blonde kid begged me to watch you. He said 'watch my Auntie Ru please Laxus-sama.' to tell you the truth I became a sucker for the kid after that mission." Laxus said blushing.

'Laxus blushing that's not normal.' I thought shooing Laxus away so I could get some sleep.

I fell asleep to have that same dream as vivid as ever. I woke up to pitch darkness in the guild. "Whoa it was worse than anything before." I said getting up to see if anyone stayed behind.

I grabbed my aching head and headed out the door. When I closed the door behind me and turned to look at the room I was surprised to see Erza and her team and the master, Mira, and Retsu waiting at the counter.

"Oh good you woke Ru. Laxus had come down earlier saying that you had woken up then decided to take a nap." The master said as I sat down at a stool. "Can I get something to eat Mira?" I asked ready to answer any questions they had.

Mira set a bowl of ramen in front of me. "Thanks." I said taking the chopsticks and started eating.

I ate in silence until the bowl was empty. "So any questions, because you guys are all sitting there all too quietly." I said spinning around in the stool.

"Well I have one thing to say," Natsu said breaking the silence on the group, "what the hell was up with that shadow guy that left and beat the shit out of you?"

"well for one his name is Kage and it seems because of a few years ago when he saw Grandine put that lacrama in my body to help seal off my out of control magic power, he saw it as an opportunity to use my magic power for some magic device they could use for something." I said thinking for a little while.

"Wait when and where did you first actually meet Kage?" Erza asked.

"Well about a week before I joined the guild, I had just woken up in the hospital after that battle I told you about. He was just sitting there waiting for me to wake up. He then showed me a document that said that if I didn't join a guild I could be his custody." I said relating back to that time, "I didn't believe him and he had crept the shit out off me. He also smelled familiar like with someone I might have fought before. But I didn't like his scent as all; it smelled like something foul." I finished scrunching up my nose.

I didn't know why I was retelling the back story but I did. I waited for more questions to be asked when the master spoke up. "Ru, Erza's been telling me that you could see the future like Charla; is that true?" he asked as I faced him.

"Well yeah I guess." I answered, "Is that a problem master?" "No, no its not I just wanted to know what you've been seeing for the past few weeks." He said shaking his head in disagreement.

I huffed and recited what I saw and heard from my vision. I also warned that no matter what you could not change the future and the outcome of it. "So what you're saying is that if I try to stop you from confronting the master you still will?" asked Natsu after thinking for a little while.

"No, then you'll confront the master and I'll protect your fiancé here." I said sarcastically pointing to Lucy. I knew that Lucy was strong enough to protect herself but I was just making a point. "No offence Lucy." I put in as steam was rolling off of her.

"Can you tell by how clear it is when it's going to happen?" master asked when Lucy calmed down. "Not really master but I'm guessing maybe two weeks at most." I replied scratching my head to think accidentally hitting the bandage around my head, "ouch."

I looked around at everybody seated at the tables closest to the bar. "Anymore questions guys I won't get offended if you ask anything." I told them sincerely holding my hands up so I won't hurt them.

"The best thing we need to do to be ready is train." Gray said speaking up finally but when I looked his way he was standing stark naked leaning against the table.

"Gray where the hell are your clothes?" I yelled at him as he looked down to find himself in his birthday suit. "What the hell?" he yelped frantically searching for his missing clothes (mostly his underwear). "Gray-sama without clothes." I heard someone whisper dreamily behind one of the pillars.

"Juvia if you wanted to join (or watch your naked boyfriend) then you could have." I sighed motioning for her to sit down with us.

After Gray was seated again, (in most of his clothes) next to Juvia; we talked about plans of training in the next two weeks. We finally came to an agreement that starting tomorrow we would start Fairy Tail Boot Camp.

We got up and around midnight headed home for the night. "Goodnight minna." I said as we parted ways. I heard a few goodbyes as I headed home with Retsu.

"Hey little brother," I asked turning to him as we walked. "What sis?" he answered not paying any attention to me. "Who's at home with Saru; I mean it's the middle of the night and you are his guardian." I finished worried for the little boy.

"Don't worry about him; Shimo's watching him and I trust him to watch him. But if he's not I think Laxus is watching both of them." He said reassuringly.

"Yeah around this time Tora would be sleep." I told him walking into the apartment building. I pulled out the key to the apartment and put it in the lock. When I unlocked the door it was chaos. Pillows were scattered everywhere in the living room.

I put down my bag on the table and went to have a look at the damage. The kitchen was a mess; there was whipped cream and ice cream all over the place. The fresh cake I had made for Erza was gone.

I stormed back into the living room where Retsu was relaxing on the couch. "Don't just sit there; clean this damn place up." I shouted at him making him leap up from the couch.

"Yes maim." He saluted before getting to work. I decided to look at the extensive damage in the apartment so I started looking.

I found a trail of damage that lead to Retsu, Saru, and Shimo's room. I kicked in the door to find Saru passed out in the arms of a sleeping Laxus. I was glad Retsu had told me Saru could sleep through anything because I had had it.

"Laxus!" I yelled startling the grown man out of his sleep. He leaped up and immediately had sparks around him still carrying Saru in his arm. I made my hair puff up but I didn't care.

"What the hell did you do to my clean house you bastard?" I demanded as he set Saru carefully in his bed when he saw that it was only me. "Well your little brother told me watch the kid while he waited for you to wake up from your beat down earlier." He said as we step out into the hall,

"Then why is the house a mess if you were supposed to watch a little kid?" I asked holding the bridge of my nose.

"Well the kid said he was hungry and I don't really know how to cook and there was a cake there, so I thought he would eat that instead." Laxus said shrugging, "and then the kid started twitching and shooting electric sparks from his finger tips. He then got really fast and sped around and trashed the place. I guess he exhausted his energy and fell asleep in my arms."

"Did Retsu tell ever tell you not to give the kid sugar." I said slapping him across the face, "he told me he left a note for you saying not to give Saru sugar, and he gets a sugar high and destroys the place."

'Well you could have just said so and not have given me a lecture, bitch." He spat at me.

Enfuriorated, I kicked him where it hurts leaving him groaning on the floor in pain. Despite his pain I made him clean up the rest of the destroy house or I would tell his grandfather on him.

I knew that that wasn't going to help much but hey he can't hurt a girl (I guess). After making sure he was cleaning properly and not going to run away I headed to the kitchen to remake Erza's cake.

"Jeez he ate Erza's cake; at least she didn't know about it." I said to myself as I pulled out my cookbook. I decided to go with a big strawberry cake with plenty of strawberries since it was her favorite.

I mixed up the recipe and put it in the pan. I carried it to the oven and put in both the pans because I was planning on doing a double layer cake. I went back over to the cookbook and mixed the frosting.

When the cake came out of the oven I frosted it and added the fresh strawberries I had gotten from the midnight market. "Done, I can't wait to see Erza's face when she sees this cake." I said putting the glass case over the cake then put a magic water barrier around it so no one could get to it.

I yawned as I turned out the light for the night and went to bed not prepared for the hell tomorrow.

* * *

thanks for reading dont forget to follow me on instagram. Arigato! Ru


	24. start of Fairy training camp

Thanks for reading minna! The end of the story is near, don't forget to review please. Arigato!

* * *

I woke up to the alarm that master had told us to bring so that we could wake up early to start training. Knowing that I was going to get sweaty I took a light shower and threw on some knee length leggings and a blue tank top.

I went over to Luna's room and knocked on the door real loud. "Luna it's time to get up its training day at the guild there's no way out of it." I yelled into the room.

I heard a rustling come from the room then a heavy object moving. 'uh oh.' I thought ducking for cover. Just as I had done so the bookshelf came soaring through the doorway.

It crashed into the wall across the hall creating a big hole. "Luna I know you're not a morning person but you didn't have to throw that." I said as a cranky Luna stepped out of her room with a murderous look on her face.

After she had pounded me for a while to get her feelings out and to wake up she got in the shower and threw on some clothes. I put on a couple of bandages and headed for Retsu's room.

"Boys wake up its training day today at the guild." I said sticking my head in the room to see if they were woke. I found the room empty of Retsu but Saru and Shimo were still snuggled up in their blankets.

I woke them up and told them ten minutes till breakfast. I let them wake up and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. I decide on a healthy meal that would give them energy for the whole day.

I grabbed some turkey bacon out the fridge and a loaf of homemade bread I had made in my spare time. I turned on the stove and put the bacon on; at the same time I called earth to make a third arm and sliced the fresh bread and put it on a pan and put it in the oven to bake.

The smell of the cooked bacon filled the house and soon the boys were gathered at the counter that separated the kitchen from living room. Saru was dressed and perky excited to train. Shimo was pumped that he was finally train as well.

I smiled and place a plate of toast, bacon, and some scrambled eggs I had whipped up real quick in front of them. "Tora, Luna breakfast!" I called to them as I set a place for them.

Tora came in sleepily without her hat on showing her wild mass of hair. "Here you go Tora." I said tying her hair back with a spare hair tie pulling it in a ponytail as she sat down on one of the stools.

Luna then came out fully awake and dress in her combat clothes (black pants and a black short sleeve shirt), with her hair pulled back and held with the silver hair ribbon I gave her when we met.

"Here you go Luna nice and hot." I said placing the plate in front of her as she sat down. I then proceeded to pack the younger ones a pack with some water and energy bars to help them through the rough day ahead.

I placed five small packs in front of Saru, Shimo, Tora, and Luna telling them it was for training and not to eat everything at once. They finished and stacked their plates for me to wash and headed for the guild except for Tora who stayed behind to help me clean the kitchen.

I fixed my plate of breakfast and sat down finally to eat. Tora went back into the room and grabbed her hat and put it on showing only a few of her bangs. When she came back I was washing the dishes and putting them up. It was easy since I could manipulate water.

"Let's go Tora." I called wrapping up Erza's cake and shouldering my day pack. I walked out of the apartment with Tora closed on my heels. I locked it and headed for the guild.

When I got there a few minutes later every member of the guild was gathered around the stage waiting for something. I walked over to Erza who was seated at the bar eating a piece of cake. "Erza." I called setting the covered cake beside her, "I have a present for you. It's for helping me out on the mission."

I uncovered the cake to present it to Erza. I heard a gasp from Mira as Erza's eyes widened with shock. I couldn't blame her; it was one of the biggest cakes I ever made in my life. Btw the biggest was when I was seven and I made a cake for my parents as a seven year gift.

"Y…you didn't have to do that for me." Erza stammered looking at the magnificent cake in front of her. "Oh I wanted to. It's alright. And can you tell me what everyone's waiting for?" I asked sitting down next to her as she started digging into the cake.

"Well master wanted to meet you behind the stage he wanted you to tell the guild what he and you guys planned last night." Mira spoke up because Erza had her face full of cake.

"Okay thanks where back stage is anyway?" I asked about to meet the master. "It's that way." Mira said pointing to a set of stairs half way hidden in the back. "Thanks Mira." I said heading towards them.

I climbed up to find the master pacing. "Master I'm here." I announced walking up to him. "Good I've been waiting for a while." He said pushing me to a podium in the middle of the stage behind the draw curtains.

"Wait what the hell am I suppose to do?" I whispered as the curtains were drawn back, the lights dimmed, everybody shut up, and a spot light was put on me.

"Just tell them what you saw and what we are going to do to prepare for it." Master whispered back to me.

I gulped and looked out at everyone staring at me. "okay here's the deal," I said getting straight to the point, "I foresaw the upcoming of a battle, I'm pretty sure if you ask Charla then she would tell you the same thing but only glimpses of it. I saw the whole damn battle. Nakama are hurt and suffering because of me." I then told them about what I saw and added the warning I kept telling everybody, "So the master and I have decided to have a training boot camp for the next two weeks. It mandatory but you can still go on missions to earn money. We have decided to do team group training with the people of your choosing but a majority of two must have the same magic as you."

I heard a bunch of groans and several people look worried. "Do not worry if anyone in this guild's magic is unique you can team up with anyone you like or people that have magic similar to you. You may also team up with regular team members or boyfriends, girlfriends, brothers, sisters, fiancés, or husbands and wives. Your groups can be as big as you want but one person must have the same magic as you do. We will be starting at ten o'clock each day on the dot. If you do not we will send someone to go after you. The only one that gets out of this is Luna, because I care about the safety of my guildmates. And if you do not wish to participate because you cant sign that paper over by Mira, but I advise you to.

So to disclose this meeting I will warn; we do not fight others to prove strength, that's on the dummies we have set up in the backyard." I heard Natsu and Gray groan, "so be safe, have fun and if you have any questions just ask me or Master." I said disclosing it as people got up to start forming their teams.

* * *

I walked off the stage and went to the bar. I passed Jet and Droy fighting over who would team up with Levy until Gajeel pulled her away to form a group of their own. I smiled as I sat down at the bar were Luna was seated eating more moonshine rocks.

"Hey Luna who are you teaming up with?" I asked, "I'm pretty sure no one in the guild can control light and dark, and I'm the only one that can survive your wrath."

"I want to train alone." Luna said mostly ignoring me. "Okay because well you're not good working with other people." I said as she got up and headed for the door, "I'll be back tonight."

"Well who should I team up with?" I asked looking around. People were already paired up and sitting in groups. I watched as my brother paired up with his girlfriend and call Gray to team up with them as well because they had similar magic.

I spotted Juvia behind a pillar fuming with anger. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around turning to water ready for an attack. "Wow you got to teach me that technique." I said to her as she realized it was me.

"Well Juvia can teach you but Juvia wanted to team up with Gray-sama." Juvia said looking longingly at Gray as he argued with Natsu in his underwear.

"Come on lets go form a team with them then." I said pulling her along with me as I headed for Gray. Juvia pulled and tugged trying to get away. She even turned to water but I still held strong to her arm. "What are you afraid to talk to your own boyfriend?" I asked her with a puzzled look on my face.

She blushed as we reached them. "Hey Gray, Retsu, Koyuki; me and Juvia are forming a team want to join with us?" I asked speaking up for Juvia. "Sure sis since our magic is close in element." Retsu said without his shirt.

"Shirt dumbass." I said handing him his shirt. We discussed it for a little while then decided to invite Natsu and his crew to join us so we could be prepared against different elements and other attacks. So we asked him and found out that he had teamed up with Lucy (obviously), who had teamed up with Levy and Gajeel, Erza, Wendy and Charla, and also Happy.

So all together we had one big group and at ten o'clock sharp we were lined up in the backyard with Erza as our instructor for the day. I was glad that I had listed Luna as training alone, after what had happened it was for the safety of others, or Erza would have turned the town upside down looking for the mage.

"Okay minna here's what were going to do; we are first going to test our magic power on these magic dummies lined up in the middle of the field. They will tell you your magic power and if you need special attention or you can train on your own or with your groups. I you have any questions ask Ru." She said pointing to me who was standing beside her.

"Each group will have one dummy to test on so don't destroy it we only have so many." I said indicating a large shed filled to the brim with dummies of all sizes. The guild members looked at the overfilled shed with a dumb look on their faces.

Hey Natsu destroys nearly everything so I had tons of dummies shipped overseas. "So let's go into our groups and start training minna, any questions ask me or training tips ask Erza." I said as they broke up into their groups that they signed up with.

I walked over to my group with Erza and argued who would go first. Finally after a few minutes of arguing we decided to let the girls go first then the boys since they are more destructive.

* * *

We lined up by age with Wendy in the front since she was the youngest and Erza and I lined up in the back because we were the oldest out of all the girls.

Wendy stepped up and gave he attack he all. "Sky dragon roar." She yelled unleashing her strongest power. A big nine hundred floated above the dummy in big yellow letters. She smiled and ran over to the sidelines with the boys and Exceeds.

Koyuki stepped up ready with and attack. "Snow blizzard." Koyuki said unleashing a massive blizzard that buried the dummy in snow that melted instantly. A big five hundred popped up above the dummy lighting Koyuki's face up.

She jumped up and down and ran to Retsu. She jumped into his arms and gave him a big kiss full on the lips. "Wow like this is her first time testing her magic." I said to myself.

Next Levy stepped up ready to show off her strongest magic attack. "Solid script fire." She said as the word fire popped up above the dummy slamming down on it setting it on fire that left it in ashes.

Over the ashes of the dummy was the number five hundred twenty three. Levy cheered and ran into the arms of her waiting fiancé who was cheering from the sidelines.

I sighed at the sappy sights in front of me as I went to go grab another dummy, one that was fireproof so no one could destroy it. I washed away the ashes and placed the dummy on the same spot as last time.

I walked back in line and took my place behind Juvia but in front of Erza. We watched as Lucy walked up to show us her strongest celestial key. "Open gate of bull; Taurus." She said calling out a huge muscular bull. He charged slicing at the dummy with his humongous ax. A big 600 popped out above the almost demolished dummy.

She jumped up and down with glee then skipped over to Natsu who was giving her a thumbs up. Next Juvia stepped up ready to show her power. "This is for you Gray-sama." She said with hearts in her eyes.

Gray just ignored her because he was use to her fantasizing about him. "Water slicer!" she said creating a water wave that was so thin that it sliced the head off the dummy. A huge 700 popped up over the dummy's remains.

She calmly walked over to Gray then jumped on him with glee. I shrugged as I calmly walked over to the shed filled with dummies again.

When I got there I found several people waiting to get into the locked shed. I walked in front of the line and unlocked it. I handed out some dummies the grabbed another for me and one specially made for Erza.

I set it up and stood for my turn. I concentrated for a minute gathering the elements in each hand. "Water on my left," I said water forming in my left hand, "earth on my right." Gathering earth in my right hand, "put them together and I get water earth dragon wing slash!" I said as the sky darkened and bits of earth and water bended to my command. They came together and blasted the dummy blowing it to bits.

The sky cleared and I stepped aside as a huge 3968 popped up over the remains.

I pushed the hair out of my eyes and put it behind my ear as I walked over to the group as Tora jumped on me with glee. I forgot almost no one has seen that move. But I think I over did it a little because the trees behind were completely destroyed and buried in mud.

"Oops." I said looking at the mess I had made then at everyone's surprised faces.

"Okay Erza your next I had a specially made dummy for you since you're so powerful. Well I had a dummy specially made for Gajeel, Natsu, Retsu, and now that I remember me." I said motioning to four dummies labeled with names. I took the one labeled with Erza's name on it and placed it a few feet away from her.

"Okay go." I said backing a ways away from her so I wouldn't get caught up in her attack.

"Requip," she said summoning a suit of armor, "heavenly wings armor." she stood there in a suit of armor with wings surrounded by dozens of swords. "Swords dance." I heard her say before the swords launched towards the dummy.

All you saw was a flash of light and heard a bunch of slashing coming as a dust cloud formed around the area she attacked. When the smoke cleared all that was left of the dummy was its stand; the rest of it was in a heap on the ground. A big 67954 the highest yet I'm pretty sure no one can beat that score.

I looked around at the progress and I saw that most of the groups were finished and writing down their scores on the score sheets by their name. I set up the next dummy and let the first boy up, which was Retsu.

He stood up and gave me a determined look like he was trying to beat my score. I just shook my head at him saying he will never beat my score.

He stood in front of the dummy with his name on it ready to beat the shit out of it. He positioned himself shook himself out to get the magic flowing (we would be doing that later). "Ice dragon roar." He said making the air around him go so cold, frost appeared on the ground around him even though it was hot out.

He absorbed all the cold in the air making it even hotter than it already was. He let it out in a super cold burst burying the dummy in snow and ice. He wasn't done there; he was determined to beat my move so "ice dragon wing slash." He yelled almost as soon as the first attack ended.

He brought done his second attack slicing the dummy clean in half. Instead of one number two popped up because it recognized that he had used two moves. The first number was 3583 a pretty big number; the second number was 2579 lower but equally high.

His face fell seeing that both the scores were lower then mine. As he passed I stuck my tongue out at him mocking his failure. He punched me in the arm as hard as he could which would have sent me flying if I hadn't been training with Luna who could personally send you to hell without trying, so it just made me stumble a little.

He huffed and sat down next to his girlfriend who tried to comfort him saying that it was higher than hers. I turned to watch the next person go. It was Gray since he was a little older than Retsu but the same age as Natsu. He had insisted to go first so we let him minus Natsu's objections.

He stood up ready to go (without his shirt; mind you) and placed a closed fist thumb upward on his open palm in front of him. "Ice make lance." Gray said shooting out lances that were aimed at the testing dummy. The lances hit with full force embedding themselves in it creating huge holes in it.

The number 4879 appeared above it satisfying Gray who had a scold on his face. He calmly walked back to where he was before beside Juvia who had a happy look on her face and was chattering away about how handsome he is and how powerful he was. I had no idea how he put up with Juvia.

I shrugged getting ready to see Natsu's attack. He adjusted his muffler and shook out his shoulders. "Fire dragon hooked claw." He said catching the dummy under the head with his fired fist. The head detached and went soaring into the crowd gathered around. I heard a scream guessing that it landed near an unsuspecting spectator.

A big 6845 appeared lighting his face up but fell when he remembered Erza's score. "Ha-ha I beat you ice princess." He mocked at Gray who was standing in his underwear. "Gray-sama your clothes." His girlfriend told him pointing to his underpants.

"Oh shit." He yelped going in search of his missing clothes. At least there was one more person left in my group to test their magic power. Gajeel smiled and stepped up swiping his coat off and giving it to Levy to watch. "Watch my coat shrimp." He told her stepping in front of the dummy.

As the oldest he went last which he was not pleased at but didn't show it but I could sense it from his aura. He stood in front of a steel dummy specially made for him. He looked at it with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Gajeel you can't eat it; it's for training not snacking that's after." I called to him as he started heading for it. He groaned and decided to attack and eat it later. His arm turned into a huge saw.

He jumped in the air spinning the blade on his arm bringing it down on the dummy slicing it in half like butter. A big 5685 popped up above it discouraging him that his score was lower than Natsu's.

Before he went to the sideline he ripped off one of the arms of the steel dummy and started munching on it. "Gajeel I could have welded that back together to use for later." I fussed at him.

He just shrugged and went into the guild to eat his snack. Before I could do anything I heard a loud boom and saw a pillar of smoke appear from the other side of the field.

I ran over to see if anyone was hurt but all I saw was Cana standing there drinking a barrel of booze with an obliterated pile of ash in front of her.

"What the hell happened Cana?" I demanded pushing past the crowd that was forming. She just shrugged and took a swig of her drink before saying "I was just testing my magic power on the dummy."

"but with what attack according to my research card magic isn't strong enough to cause that big of an explosion." I said pulling out some notes. I walked up to her and took a sniff to see if she was using some other type of magic.

All I smelt was booze and some unknown scent. I heard a giggle coming faintly from a nearby tree. I whirled to find a girl with light blonde hair and some sort of white hair bows coming from her hair. I thought I might have been hallucinating but she seemed to glow faintly.

People gathered around me to look at the girl and some people gasped when they saw who it was. "1st Master Mavis." I heard Master Makorav say appearing right next to me.

I looked shocked at her. 'This was the first master of the guild she's so young and shouldn't she be dead?' I thought to myself. I sniffed the air realizing the unknown scent came from her.

"right now I don't care if the first master is here on a visit from the dead but I want to how did you destroy one of my dummies and cause that explosion and flash of light?!" I yelled at Cana pointing to the demolished dummy smoking on the ground.

The first master giggled some more and looked at Cana who I just realized was standing there in her bra with her vest on the ground beside her. "She used one of Fairy Tail's three greatest magic spells Fairy Glitter." The first master finally spoke up.

"Fairy Glitter." I repeated remembering hearing something about that from a newspaper about the Grand Magic Games one of the contests they had there that was similar to want we were doing now.

"Okay okay I'll let this one slide but use your own magic I don't care how crappy and weak it is." I said walking over to the outside bar were the chart with everybody's magic score on it was located.

I scanned the list really quick looking at all the scores ranging from roughly 10 to 100,000,000; but no one was at the highest or the lowest they were all pretty strong.

"Okay minna gather around we're moving on to the next part of boot camp." I shouted at everyone as they gathered around to see who got the highest, "okay the person with the highest score is Erza." A bunch of groans were heard over the guildmates.

I read off the list of all the people that fell under the 'needs improvement with magic' category they didn't know this but I moved them into one group. I read off another list of 'good magic' category putting them in a group. I then read off the 'powerful magic' category putting them in a group.

"Okay you all must be wondering why I put you in these groups, well here's how it going down which every score you got with my dummies put you in one of three categories: needs improvement, good, and powerful. Not everybody made good, not everybody got powerful, and some people even got sucks shit. Well here at boot camp well will shape you into the powerful mages. If the Grand Magic Games didn't then this will." I shouted over the noise.

I pointed to the first group, "group one which is sucks shit needs improvement will do ten laps around the guild then one lap around the town. You have until sunset to meet back at the guild. You will get a bottle of water and a fan. Let's move." I shouted at them getting groans of torture and complaint, "second group which is good will stay at the guild and do 20 laps around the guild and then pushups. When you get back there will be a trail waiting for you to help boast magic energy." More groans of torture.

I smiled as I got to the last group which was mostly made up of my team except Cana, Romeo, Laxus and his followers, and some other people. "People is this group will get special assignments that need to be done by the end of the day or week. I passed out paper with their assignments on it to the non-dragonslayers I had special missions for the dragonslayers including me.

"Okay meet back here by the end of the day or week. Dragonslayers gather around." I said forming a circle with the remaining people. I held a stack in my hands and handed them out. "These are your assignments to help control your element." I said passing out the missions. "I expect you all here by the end of the week, next week we'll be doing hand-to-hand combat." I said walking away leaving them to their quests.

* * *

thanks for reading this far. the end is drawing near. i cant wait minna. keep up with your reading and follow me on instagram, same name.


	25. Ru's training day

thanks for reading this far. the story is almost over though. i appreciate all those who read this far into my longest story i have ever written. r&r minna. arigato!

* * *

I walked towards the lake ready to master water. I stripped down to my bathing suit I had put on underneath just for this reason. I stood at the edge felling the breeze on my bare skin. 'Ah this feels good.' I thought with a sigh, 'well on to my quest.' I said diving into the water.

It was refreshing sending a thrill down my spine. I made sure to head to the deepest part of the lake so no one could disturb my training. The tip of my foot touched the bottom and I sank into a Zen position with my legs crossed over my lap.

I closed my eyes and concentrated as hard as I could. I must have been doing this for a while because when I opened my eyes I had a mini funnel around me. That was a good start. I concentrated more trying to become one with the water.

'Be the water, picture the water, be the water.' I thought concentrated as hard as I could. I felt dizzy but stayed strong. Before I knew it I was completely made of water. 'Yes I did it now to master it even more.' I thought going to land.

I braced myself and called to the waters of the lake. I rose up a thin column of water high in the air. 'Not enough has to be thicker.' I thought adding more water to the column making it as thick as I could get it. I then rose it up off the surface and moved it to the land.

I concentrated to keep it from dispersing. That whole day I tried to keep it from fading that whole day. The longest I held it was about three hours without passing out.

I looked at the sky judging it was almost night time. I leaned over the water and took a quick drink before I headed back to the guild to meet the rest of the trainees. I grabbed a quick energy snack because I was a little on the empty side.

Just when I got back to the guild I found several people doing push-ups. "Okay people trainings done for today, grab something to drink and something to eat then you can head home for the night. Make sure you arrive here bright and early tomorrow morning." I said heading for the door to head inside the guild where Levy was suppose to be increasing her magic power.

I sat down at the bar next to Levy who was drinking some orange juice while reading a book in some ancient language. "Hey Levy, how's the training going?" I asked sitting down next to her and ordering some water.

"Fine, I'm just worried about Gajeel." She said blushing. "Oh I'm pretty sure he'll be back soon. He's strong so this quest should be as easy as eating iron." I laughed taking a sip of my water.

Before I knew it I had drained the glass of water several times and was asking for my twentieth glass. "Wow Ru you sure are thirsty." Levy observed with surprise.

"Eh I don't know why, I don't feel thirsty. I'm also feeling a little tired so I'm going home. Goodnight Levy, goodnight Mira." I said walking shakily out of the guild and made my way home.

Before I made it to my house my vision went black and I had the sensation of falling. Before my vision went totally black I saw a flash of dark blue hair run towards me.

* * *

what happen? i guess i used up too much magic power, well stay tuned for the next person's quest. reviews minna, i only got one review i can take it if your wondering. follow me on instagram minna, i would love it if you do. enjoy your reading. Ru


	26. retsu's training week

thanks for reaching this far in the story the other chapters was just an extra i thought up the real story is this starting three or four chapters before. sorry for wasting your valuable time. read and review please minna. i appreciate all the people that stuck with this story so far. Arigato, you leave me all in tears. i dont own Fairy Tail only the OCs.

* * *

Chapter 16: Retsu's mountain training

Retsu's POV

'Really sis; the mountains to train?' I thought catching a couch to Mt. Hokobe. The quest she gave said I was suppose to train all week in the mountains. Without any clothes on too. I got out of the couch to the find myself in the middle of a raging snow storm.

'Aw really it's the middle of August.' I thought paying the freezing driver and making my way up the mountains steep road. It wasn't cold since most of my nerve endings where destroyed when I was little so I couldn't feel cold. I removed my shirt and sat down in the snow.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, soon the whirling of the storm around me softened and I didn't feel the blow of the wind against my bare skin. I opened my eyes to find myself in the center of a snow cyclone.

I forgot snow was a type of soft ice so I could manipulate it. "Okay Retsu lets get stronger then my sister." I encouraged myself walking further into the blizzard.

The wind was fierce but I was on the hunt to look for a good training spot. I came to a slight clearing with a few trees. "This seems like a good place to…" I began looking around the clearing until a big shadow blocked my path.

I looked up as the ugliest face I've ever seen appeared with a stupid look on its face. "What the hell are you doing here monkey man?" I asked him sneering with delight at an opponent to fight.

The monkey just looked at me then raised his big fist and brought it down on top of me. Only it didn't, before he knew it I was behind him yawning because I was bored. "You done yet?" I asked combing back my hair.

The monkey was enraged by the way I saw his face turn red. He charged like a bull. But before he knew it he was doing a face plant in the snow. I dusted off my hands. "Wow and I thought you would be a better opponent." I said walking away from him.

I felt something grab my leg and before I knew it I was soaring into a tree. I got up and dusted myself off. "Oh getting feisty are we?" I said smiling at the challenge.

I zoomed around him with my speed. I was known as one of the fast dragonslayers of my generation. "Ice dragon iron fist." I said hammering him into the ground.

He just got up and tried to charge me again. "Really you just don't give up do you?" I sneered preparing another move.

"Earth dragon iron claw." I yelled burying the Vulcan in dirt that was soon covered in snow. I waited for a few to see if it would come at me again; it didn't.

'Okay time to get back to my training.' I thought headed for the middle of the clearing. I looked around the clearing hunting for a nice thick tree to use. I found one about a yard from where I stood. I walked over to it and gave it a hard push.

It didn't budge, "good and strong." I said backing up. "Ice sword." I called trying a new move I've always wanted to try.

A scythe completely made of ice materialized in my right hand. "sweet." I said testing it out on the tree next to the tree I was going to train on. Sliced the tree in half like butter. I smiled ready to begin my scythe technique.

I wasn't use to swords that much; I was more of a hand on type of person. But no time like the present to learn swordsmanship. I concentrated and weighed the scythe in my hand. Perfectly light but sharp; just the way I like my scythes.

I closed my eyes and swung as hard as I could at the thick tree a few feet in front of me. I felt the edge of it sink into the bark of the tree but didn't go any farther. I took it out and looked at how deep it sank. It wasn't as deep as I had hope but I wasn't stopping until this tree was cut down.

I pulled the scythe back and gripped its hilt tightly. I put all my strength into the swing, but it only went in a few more inches. The rest of that day was spent trying to cut down that tree with my blade.

By the time that tree was half way cut the blizzard had slowed down a bit so that I could see farther than I recently could. I looked up to see a full moon bright and shining in the night sky. I smiled always loving the moon and the way it shined.

I concentrated combining an attack with the force of the scythe. "ice dragon wing slash." I said making a slice at the tree at the same time as the scythe making a downward sweeping motion.

The attack finally cut the tree in half. I lifted one side of the tree but found it to be heavy. I froze a small band around the tree a little ways up from the bottom. I then took the hilt of my scythe and broke it successfully breaking part of the tree off.

I then began my second half of my training by lifting the heavy part of the tree onto my shoulders. I did 100 squats with the weight on my back then I moved on to pushups. By the time I finished the strength training part of the training I felt stronger.

Now on to the concentration part of my training. I sat down cross-legged on the ground in the middle of my training spot. I closed my eyes and dove into my concentration of moving snow and ice. I don't know how long I was concentrating but when I came back to the world of the living I heard my name being called.

"Retsu! Retsu! Where are you?" I heard someone call. I snapped my eyes open to see my little buddy Shimo standing a yard in front of me calling for me. I still keep my concentration but just barely as I called out to him, "Shimo I'm over here." I called standing up where I was.

"Where I can't see you the snows moving too fast." He said making his way towards my voice.

"What do you mean I'm standing right here. Can't you see the blue hair it stands out like a sore thumb." I said to him as he walked closer to me.

"No all I see is snow and trees." He said back feeling around.

'Why can't he see me?' I thought confused, 'I'm standing right in front of him.' I then thought to look at arms and legs. I almost yelped I panic; I didn't see my legs all I saw was a flurry of snow and ice.

I jumped back in panic losing my concentration. "There you are Retsu." Shimo said jumping into my arms.

"I can transform into snow." I whispered looking at my hands. "What was the Retsu?" Shimo said not hearing what I said.

"I can transform into snow." I yelled spinning him in the air with joy. "Oh so that's why I could see you and I have excellent eye sight in snow blizzards." He said sharing my joy.

Then as soon as we were happy Shimo's face fell. "What's wrong Shimo?" I asked him sitting down to catch my breath. "Well Mira sent me to get you because Ru's in a coma and she won't wake up." Shimo said urgently.

"What?" I said standing up fast, "this was what I was afraid of." I said heading for the trail down the mountain with Shimo right on my heels; calling out for me to wait.

I waited for Shimo to catch up to me before saying, "can you fly me down super fast like we trained Shimo?" I asked stopping by the side of the cliff that went straight down the side of the mountain.

He nodded before sprouting his white wings. He swooped behind me and picked me up before launching us off the side of the cliff. I yelled and whooped with joy at the thrill of flying with one of my best buds. Before we knew it we were at the bottom of the mountain.

From there I hailed a taxi back to Magnolia. By the time I reached the guild the sun was setting on what I think was my third day of training. I busted down the doors of the guild to find people gathered around the infirmary. I walked over to the infirmary doors and went in. my sister was lying paler than usual on the bed with a wet towel on her forehead. "How is she?" I asked Mira who was taking the towel from her head and replacing it with a new one.

"Not she found her lying on the ground near her house and brought Jellal brought her here on his way to visit his girlfriend. She won't stop shivering and she's very warm." Mira said worried.

"Jellal who's he?" I asked then I remembered reading something about someone escaping from prison before the Grand Magic Games, then after the games he was taken off the wanted list.

Then a man with dark blue hair and a red tattoo on the right side of his face surrounding his eye walked in the room with Erza right behind him. "what happen?" Erza demanded.

"I don't know I just found her in the street on my way here." Jellal answered her as he walked by me.

"This happened before." I whispered sitting in a chair nearby.

"What?" Mira said not sure if she heard me right. "this happened before." I said again but louder.

"When and how?" Erza said going through the medicine that might have helped because Wendy wasn't there to heal her.

"Well we were young I think it was before all the dragons disappeared but that's not the point. We were in the middle of training with Earthia when Ru suddenly collapses. It seemed like it happened often because Earthia just scoops her up and carries her to her bed. She then tells me to grab her herbs and stuff so I do. She then tells me to grab several types of herbs and crush them and mix them with some water. So I do just what she says and mix them together.

She then soaks a cloth in the remedy and places it over her head. I guess it work but worked slowly because she got better in two weeks but the recovery was slow with just herbs. But I still don't know how it happens to her." I finished looking at my sister's pale face. "Wait where the hell is Luna shouldn't she be here?" I asked looking around the room.

"I'm afraid Luna's still training in the mountains I'm pretty sure she knows about Ru's condition but it won't help to just worry about it. I'm pretty sure she staying strong as should we. We just need to train and wait till she wakes up." Mira said calmly dribbling a little water in Ru's open mouth.

* * *

where is Luna, wait until next weeks chapter! reviews please would appreciate it. and dont forget if you have an instagram please follow me, help me reach my goal. Arigato, Ru!


	27. luna's training servants from hell

thanks for making it this far into my story. a few more chapters to go minna before the end. R&R please minna could use more than one review.

Luna: when is the action going to come in? when do i get to beat the shit out of someone?  
Ru: next chapter Luna. dont worry i know you get tired beating up my idiot brother.

Last time:

"Wait where the hell is Luna shouldn't she be here?" I asked looking around the room.

"I'm afraid Luna's still training in the mountains I'm pretty sure she knows about Ru's condition but it won't help to just worry about it. I'm pretty sure she staying strong as should we. We just need to train and wait till she wakes up." Mira said calmly dribbling a little water in Ru's open mouth.

* * *

Chapter 17: servant from hell

Luna's POV

It was the start of training time at the guild. At the beginning before we got to the guild Ru had talked to me about training alone away from civilization. Geez just because she's older doesn't mean that she can order me around. I shoulder my pack as I headed for a quiet place to train.

I boarded the train heading as far away from civilization as possible ending me in an empty field in the middle of nowhere. I looked around before sniffling out anyone around.

Not a living soul but some dead souls wandering around the area. I smiled as I removed my special necklace that took care of my overload of magic energy. It may have kept me from opening the doors of hell but no one was here to see me or stop me.

Magic energy filled my body and mind clouding my senses. My mind fogged over and before I knew it I was breathless on the ground. I felt a wave of pain and suffering hit like the time I meet Ru. I kept myself from passing out as the gates of hell opened in front of me then I passed out.

When I woke up I found the necklace gripped tightly in my hand and held close to my heart. "Damn it I failed." I yelled into the sky punching the ground next to me.

I stood up after I took out my anger on the ground since there were no trees to be seen for miles. I placed the precious necklace around my neck again and felt relief again. To cool off further I started shadow boxing and karate on the air around me.

I was glad no one was there to see me like this. If anyone had their life would have ended immediately after I smelt them. I huffed as I grabbed my bag that Ru had packed for me and found a big water bottle filled with water.

I took a swing then felt relaxed all of a sudden. I looked at the side of the bottle where the label was suppose to be found and saw that Ru had written relaxing water on the side.

'Shit she knew this would happen.' I thought angrily but relaxed soon after. 'Stupid water.'

Taking this as an opportunity to grasp control of my magic ability I sank into a calming move I learned when with Ru to gain control of my anger and emotions. I took deep breaths channeling my magic into one arm. When I felt that enough magic was in my arm I raised it over the ground in front of me and brought me down as hard as I could. It created a small crater about as big as an average person's head.

'Not enough.' I thought summoning a dead soul I had defeated and could call out to duel. "You summoned me princess?" he said bowing to me. "prepare yourself." I said speaking the dueling password.

He got into a stance and struck first. He delivered and upper cut to my chin that I blocked then countered with a dark dragon claw. He staggered back but straightens soon after. "Nice strike Princess Luna. May I suggest a swift strike to the neck?" he said striking back with a fast blow to the stomach.

I coughed up some bile and wiped the side of my mouth. I grinned at him; he was always going easy on me, ever since I beat his ass when I was twelve. In a flash of bright light I was behind him in a mere blink of an eye. I delivered a quick kick to the back of his knees making him sink to the ground.

I pinned him to the ground finally. He just smiled at me as I let him up. "What shall I teach you today Princess?" he asked bowing.

"How many times do I tell you not to call me Princess?" I growled at him, "teach me how to summon weapons and manage to keep them summoned without using up too much magic." I sighed sitting down.

He sat down next to me and told me to close my eyes. I did as he bid as closed my eyes. He then told me to think about a certain weapon I would like to use. I thought of a double sided ax one side light the other dark. I felt something start to form on my lap and I concentrated until it felt stable enough that it would fade.

I opened my eyes to find a double sided ax lying in the dirt in front of me. I carefully picked it up by its silver handle in the middle of the blades. I traced my finger against one of the blades drawing a little blood. I smiled at it and looked at the strange design on the side of both blades. I looked closely at the characters on the side.

"What does this mean?" I asked the spirit standing up showing him the characters.

He examined the characters on the side for a few minutes then shrugged, "I do not know these characters Princess maybe you can find someone to translate them for you. But shall we duel with weapons then Princess?" he said summoning a pointed staff and pointing it at me.

"Bring it on." I said charging at him with the ax.

He jabbed at me but I expected his move and dodged it then sliced of the tip with my ax. He swept it under me knocking my feet from under me. I flipped back up as soon as I hit the ground. I swung the ax connecting it with the middle part of the shaft. It snapped in half with a crack.

He stared at the broken shaft but still fought. He shuffled his hand on it using it to try and block my blows. I quickly measured the weight of the ax in my hand. It felt surprisingly light despite its big blades. I grabbed the middle of the handle with both hands like I had trained with it before.

I pulled it apart creating two axes one in each hand. I smiled and adjusted the blades in my hand. I struck as fast as light and as quiet as death. I sliced the remaining stick in half and knocked it out of his hands. I did a swift kick to his chest bringing him crashing to the ground. I posed the blades above his neck making him surrender.

'Very good Princess. May I ask when did you learn how to use that ax. When I was examining it earlier I saw that I was made for you and looked very old." He said as I let him up again.

I looked at the blades and indeed found that it was old. "I don't know I just concentrated on a blade I saw in a museum a few years ago and love the way it was designed and all that other crap." I said sitting down and taking a long drink of regular water I had found underneath the relaxing water next to a bunch of food.

For the next few days I trained learning to harness my powers and acquire dragon force like my brothers. During the time I learned from Tora (who somehow found me in the middle of this empty field) that my best friend was in a coma from reasons unknown. I had wanted to go back to see how she was doing but I didn't want to quit my training.

I thought for a minute measuring the outcome of both. After careful consideration I decided to keep training. Worrying over Ru wasn't going to help any of us. I told Tora to go back and tell them I was going to keep training until the end of the week when I was suppose to come back.

"Okay Luna." Tora said accepting my decision, "Oh Luna your hair looks different."

I touched my hair and took out a mirror as Tora made her way across the vast field to the nearest train station; I saw that my hair was starting to get a few bands of black and white. I shrugged it off, must be from all that training.

For the rest of the week I train furiously fueled by anger and worry for my childhood friend. The last day I looked in the mirror at my hair. The black and white bands were clearer and I knew that they were permanent. I sighed as I packed up my stuff and headed for the train station a few hundred miles away.

I sat down at an empty seat near the window and just stared at the towns that passed by the window on the way to Magnolia. Before we got there we made a few stops one of which almost killed someone.

We stopped at the town where we went on that mission and a few passengers got on, one of which had a familiar scent. The scent got closer to me until it stopped behind me. "Well well look who we have here." A cheerful yet cold voice said to me.

My fist shot out behind me and hit nothing but air. I turned to look to see that it was a few inches from one dark pink haired girl who looked scared out of her mind. "what do you want?" I asked coldly lowering my fist.

"Cold as always my dear silver head." She said sitting down across from me.

"What the hell do you want? Didn't I put you in a coma a week ago." I asked sighing and looking out the window again trying to ignore pink head across from me.

"Well I woke up just a few days ago and left the hospital today. I was just on my way too try and find you so I could challenge you to a rematch." She began then started blabbing about how powerful she was and all that other crap I didn't want to hear. I summoned my ax and put the point in her face.

"Leave me alone." I growled at her ready to slice her throat. She quietly finally and I lowered my ax.

"Jeez who'd you kill to get that blade?" she said continuing to babble away not being fazed by my blade. I closed my eyes and channeled out her excessive talking. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I dreamed that I was walking through the underworld which was strange. Some strange voice appeared in my head and echoed "the gates of hell are opening, we need you to close them before it's too late." The voice echoed over and over again in my head.

I woke up to the train whistle blowing in my ears. I was sweating a bunch and was freezing cold. I looked over to the girl and saw that she was still babbling away like nothing happened. I looked for my double bladed ax and found it on the floor. I picked it up and grabbed my bag.

"Hey where you going? I'm not finished with you." She said standing up with me.

"This is my stop see ya." I said walking off the train into Magnolia station. 'Finally got rid of her. She was making my ears bleed.' I thought looking behind me at the train as it was leaving the station.

I shouldered my pack and headed for the guild. I sniffed the air real quick to see if that girl was gone but the scent was in the air a few feet in front of me. "What the hell do you want with me? Leave me alone already." I yelled at her making her appear in front of me.

"How did you know I was standing there?" she pouted sitting down on one of the benches nearby, "I perfected that invisibility spell."

I pointed to my nose and huffed. I knew that I would not be able to get rid of this girl that easily. "My nose baka. What are you six?" I asked her because of her whining like a little kid.

"No I'm sixteen and no one was able to see though that." She said crossing her arms in defeat.

I put my ax down and held out my hand. She looked at it like I might impale her with some hidden knife or something. She looked at it some more before looking at me for the reason.

I push my hair back with a sigh, "I haven't introduced myself have I?" I asked her putting my outstretch hand down. She shook her head no.

I sighed again, "My name's Luna of Fairy Tail, what's yours kid?" I asked her outstretching my hand again as a greeting.

She shook it strongly, "Rina I'm a member of the all girls guild Mermaid Heel. I came here to challenge you." She said triumpetly.

I just shook my head. "Since you have nothing better in your damn life to do, how about you accompany me back to my guild. Where doing a boot camp for an upcoming battle with a dark guild." I said to her walking away from the bench heading for the door.

"Hey wait for me Luna." She said grabbing her pack and running after me.

I shrugged and continued waking to the guild with Rina on my heels. In a few minutes I stood at the guild doors and saw the dragonslayers walk up behind me. "Finally finished your training eh guys?" I said to them smiling as they pushed past me into the guild.

I walked in behind them and saw that the guild was surprisingly empty except for Mira at the bar and Levy reading in her little corner. I listen carefully to hear for the other members and found them learning hand to hand combat in the back taught by Erza, who I guessed completed her quest early or decided to teach the classes because Ru was out of commission.

I sat down in the bar and ordered some moonshine rocks. 'Damn how long has it been since I had a bowlful. A week.' I thought digging in not paying any attention to Rina who was going around and ruining the lesson taught by Erza.

I learned to stay clear of that bitch; she's the only one that I would rather not piss off again (believe me I've learned that by taking her cake; didn't end well for me). I covered my ears but still ate as I heard Erza scream at Rina for interrupting the lesson and all that other crap I didn't care about.

When I finished my rocks I went to see how my best friend was doing. She was lying still as well, a rock, her face pale and sweaty and I noticed her hands. Clenched tight into fists like she was fighting her own mental battle.

I sat down and closed my eyes wishing that she would wake up already so I could beat her into next week. I heard a moan come from her direction. I turned to find her slowly waking up. "Finally you wake up when I come back do you know how many people are worried sick about you baka." I said to her sitting back in my chair with relief.

She laughed weakly then coughed. "How long was I out for?" she wheezed as I got her a drink of water.

She gulped it down and took a deep breath. "Oh how say, about a week." I said to her helping her sit up in bed.

She groaned, "that means we only have a few days to train until it's time." She said to me groaning some more. "Wait I thought we had another week to train you said." I objected her with a frown.

"No while I was out I got the actual day but not the time of day." She said thinking for a minute. "Well when is it." I ask her impatiently.

She tried to get up but I rushed her. "Hey you can't get up yet. No matter how much you want to get up you can't," I told her making her lay down again. She tried to make up an excuse but I would have none of that. "I don't give a damn about what you say there is no way you are getting out of that bed."

She sighed letting all the strength she had leave her body. "Okay, okay I give but will you go get Erza for me, and I would like something to eat." She demanded know that I wasn't going to give up on see her well again.

I smiled a small smile at her and left the room to go tell everyone that Kurumu was awake.

* * *

yeah the book is almost done! a few more chapters to go! lets all cheer! *throws streamers*. yeah im happy that the fanfiction is almost done. Arigato minna for reading this far! im so happy that you could read my first atempt at a fanfiction in my whole life.

follow me on instagram help me reach my goal minna. thank you so much im greatful for you all. Arigato minna! Kurumu and all the OCs.2


	28. miscalculation

thanks for reaching this far. it seems like not a lot of people want to read this story, but its my first attempt at a fanfiction, if you want to read a better one read my second fanfiction a new start. but Arigato for sticking this far. Disclaimer: i dont own Fairy Tail only OCs. R&R PLEASE!

* * *

Kurumu's POV

'Damn it I was out for a week.' I cursed myself silently as Luna went to go get Erza and some food for me.

That time I fainted the vision crossed over my mind over and over again. It was torture. It was like Luna had opened the gates of hell again with me on my way to hell.

"Finally you're awake." Natsu said bursting in the room along with the other dragonslayers along with Erza in the lead. "Yeah yeah, let's get down to business," I said crossing my arms, "I got the days wrong, instead of a week until the battle we have two days."

Their faces fell with shock at the news. "T…two days," Erza stammered, "I thought we had a week to train before then."

I shrugged, "I just found out too you know minna." I said, "I'm as surprised as you all are. But that means that we will have to speed up the training process. Where are we at in training Erza?"

Erza stepped forwards ready with, I guess, her report. "We just started on the hand to hand combat but the training outcome already shows that they will be ready when the time comes." Erza said looking out on the trainees who were doing nothing but standing around doing nothing while Erza wasn't looking. "Hey did I saw slack off, back to training." She shouted at them startling them.

I smiled 'typical Erza for ya.' I thought to myself making the effort to get up again now that Luna was gone from the room.

"Whoa where do you think you're going you're still weak you can't be getting out of bed?" Retsu said to me making me angry.

"God damn it Retsu, I know when I should be in bed and when not to be in bed, and this is not the time to be lying in bed. So let me get up damn you." I shouted at him making him back up, "I need to train too you know, you would have acted the same if you knew that your guild was going to be in danger,"

I got up feeling as strong as ten men, but immediately felt the consequences. I rushed to the nearest window and threw up the contents of my stomach. I wiped the puke of my mouth, "damn it, not again." I whispered.

This happened before when I was little. You see, the bracelet and necklace I have aren't for show. There to keep my magic energy under control, kind of like Luna's necklace but only held smaller amounts. If I were to remove them then a quarter of my true power would be unleashed like a pack of starving wolves after one steak.

It was that bad. I stumbled over to my pack and removed a black velvet box wrapped tight in waterproof paper for safe keepings. I tore off the paper and opened the box to reveal a single beautiful gold earring stubbed with several small water jewels. But they weren't any ordinary water jewel. These had the power to help you control you magic energy even more than the bracelet or necklace.

I removed my glasses only allowing me to see so far and pulled out a small needle. "Can you guys go I need to be alone for a little I'll meet you out in a few minutes." I said to the staring crowd of dragonslayers minus Luna.

"Are you sure you want to do that sis you know that it's painful." Retsu said seeing what I was doing. "I'm positive it's the only way I can keep my magic power under control." I told him shooing his away. "if you want to." He said his voice getting fainter as he left the room.

I gulped a little and lifted the needle to the upper part of my left ear. I winced a little as I pierced my skin with the needle creating tiny drops of blood. I then bit my lower lip so I wouldn't cry out as I gently pushed the needle all the way through my ear creating a tiny hole for the earring.

I picked up the sparkling earring in one hand and inserted it into my ear. The pain and stress faded away in my body as I screwed the ear piece into place. My ear still throbbed a bit but I felt much better.

I put away the case and cleaned up my bloody ear then headed out the infirmary to find Luna with my meal. As I was walking through the guild the people that were being lazy and sitting around drinking beer (mainly the old men; Macao and Wakaba) asked me how I was doing which I replied to with a respected answer followed by "go back to training!" which also followed by a scrambling of feet trying to get to the training ground.

I sat down at the bar seated between Luna who was examining some writing on I think was an ax (don't even what to know where she got that) and Levy who was still reading some book in a different language. "Luna where's the food I asked you to get and where in Fiore did you get that ax?" I asked her pointing to her massive ax lying in the middle of the table.

"It's a result from my training, I can summon this ax at will if I want to, but I need someone to translate these strange characters on the side of it. Can you see what type of characters these are Levy?" Luna said showing Levy the characters on the side of the ax.

"Sure I can translate these for you give me a little while and you'll see." She said gingerly taking the ax and heading towards the Fairy Tail archives.

Just then Mira came with a plate heaping full of all kinds of food. She set it down in front of me with a smile, "I'm glad you're feeling better Ru." She said to me placing a giant mug of tea.

"Um what's with all this food Mira?" I asked nervously, "this is enough to feed an army." "Oh Luna just said that you wanted something to eat and you were out for quite a while so I thought that you would be really hungry." She answered me.

I was about to protest when my stomach growled so loud you might have been able to hear it all the way from the archives. My cheeks burned as red as Erza's hair as I hid it behind my loose ponytail. "itadakimasu," I said quietly before digging into the meal before me. Before I knew it everything on the plate in front of me was gone. I grabbed the tea and sipped it slowly because it was hot but it too was soon gone as well.

I felt renewed like I could fight a thousand battles and still be ready for the next fight. "Arigato Mira." I thanked her heading out to the training fields.

I saw that Erza was showing some basic hand to hand moves on some dark pink haired girl tied to a stake in the middle of the field. She smelled familiar for some reason and looked familiar too. Then my mind went back to the collision near my old place. She was the girl I ran into what the hell was she doing here?

"I better go save Rina now." Luna said next to me making me almost have a heart attack. "Damn it Luna, don't sneak up on me!" I yelled after her as she disappeared then appeared next to Erza on the practice field.

I smiled 'thing are back to how they were before.' I thought sprinting after Luna to go train too for the big battle in two days.

* * *

im sorry it's a short chapter, but next week might be longer. and i might post it later that usual, school's starting up again and i wont be on as much. Gomen, please forgive me. but i will try to post the next chapter till the end. RU

p.s please follow me on instagram and help me reach my goal.


End file.
